Mein eigener HP7
by Nicman
Summary: Harry ist zum letzten Mal bei den Dursleys, bevor er zum Fuchsbau aufbricht. Er erkennt, dass er sich gegen seine Gefühle nicht wehren kann und noch bevor er zur Suche nach den Horkruxen aufbricht, hat er eine Freundin.
1. Der Abschied von den Dursleys

Es war ein typischer Sommerabend im Ligusterweg 4. Die Familie, die hier wohnte, aß gerade Abendbrot und unterhielt sich über den Tag.  
Diese Familie sind die Dursleys, von denen man denken würde, dass sie eine ganz gewöhnliche Familie sind. Aber was heißt schon normal. Bei den Dursleys lebte noch ein Mensch, ein Junge von fast siebzehn Jahren. Dieser Junge, Harry Potter, war das Gegenteil der Dursleys, er war in keinster Weise normal, denn er war ein Zauberer und hatte die letzten sechs Jahre die Hogwarts-Zauberschule für Hexerei und Zauberei besucht.  
Harry wurde dieser Tage kaum außerhalb seines Zimmers gesehen, selbst zu den Mahlzeiten kam er nur noch selten. Er saß die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer und dachte über die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen und Monate nach. So war es auch an diesem Abend.  
Wiedereinmal las Harry den Bericht im Tagespropheten mit der großen Überschrift:

**_Albus Dumbledore ist ermordet worden_**

Im Propheten wurde alles über Dumbledores Tod berichtet und auf seinen Mörder Severus Snape wurde laut des Artikels ein Kopfgeld von einer Millionen Galleonen ausgesetzt - tot oder lebendig.  
Harry hatte den Mord noch genau vor Augen und spürte immer noch die schmerzenden Gefühle, die er damit verband.  
Als er so auf seinem Bett saß, hörte er auf einmal ein Klopfen an seinem Fenster.  
Er blickte auf und sah Hedwig, seine Schneeeule. Er war sehr froh sie zu sehen, denn im Gegensatz zu den Dursleys war sie ein Wesen, mit dem er seine Sorgen teilen konnte.  
In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er sehr viel mit Hedwig geredet, was ihm sehr gut tat, denn so hatte er die Möglichkeit sich seine Probleme von der Seele zu reden ohne unterbrochen zu werden, denn Hedwig konnte eine sehr gute Zuhörerin sein, wenn sie wollte.  
Er sprach über seine Gedanken zu Dumbledores Tod, seinen abgrundtiefen Hass auf seinen früheren Zaubertränke- beziehungsweise im letzten Jahr VgddK-Lehrer Snape, seine Sorgen wegen der Suche nach den Horkruxen und vor allem über Ginny Weasley.  
Er hatte zwar am Ende des letzten Schuljahres seine Beziehung mit ihr beendet, weil er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte, aber er konnte sie nicht vergessen. In jedem seiner Träume, die nicht von Dumbledores Tod überschattet wurden, träumte er von ihrer wunderschönen Erscheinung.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dagegen machen konnte und hoffte, dass er die Horkruxe schnell finden würde um dann Voldemort gegenüberzutreten. Falls er diesen Kampf siegreich überleben würde, würde er sofort zu Ginny zurückkehren, falls sie bis dahin nicht schon einen anderen Freund haben sollte - ein stechender Schmerz ging ihm immer, wenn er diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, durch sein Herz.  
Als er Hedwig hereinließ, war er sehr erfreut, da sie zwei Tage lang weg war und er es doch vermisste jemanden zum Reden im Zimmer zu haben. Er entdeckte einen Brief an ihrem Bein und erkannte, dass dieser in der Handschrift seiner besten Freundin Hermine geschrieben war.

_Hallo Harry,_  
_Ich wollte dir schon länger schreiben, aber leider hat sich erst heute die Möglichkeit ergeben, da Hedwig vorbei kam, worüber ich sehr froh war. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut und du kannst auch zu Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit am Sonntag kommen. Ich werde ab Freitag im Fuchsbau sein. Ich hoffe du wirst auch kommen und dort können wir auch die H.-Sache genauer planen._

_Bis dann,_  
_Hermine._

Als Harry den Brief las, überlegte er, ob er zur Hochzeit gehen sollte, aber da er alleine wohl kaum eine Chance hätte die Horkruxe zu finden, entschied er sich hinzugehen um das ganze mit Ron und Hermine genauer zu planen. Er war auch froh darüber, dass sie die Verschlüsselung nicht vergessen hatte, denn er hatte sich mit ihr und Ron darauf geeinigt in den Briefen, anstatt Horkrux-Suche nur H.-Sache zu schreiben, falls ein Todesser die Briefe abfangen sollte.  
Da übermorgen am Donnerstag sein Geburtstag sein würde, würde er auch an diesem abreisen, weil er dann in der Zauberwelt als volljährig gilt und auch außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern darf.

Der folgende Tag verging für Harry mit gemischten Gefühlen, denn er wusste es wäre sein letzter Tag mit den Dursleys, bei denen er leben musste, weil Voldemort seine Eltern umbrachte.  
Er ging ein letztes Mal durch die Straßen in denen er aufwuchs und besuchte Mrs. Figg, die eine Squib war. Mit ihr unterhielt er sich darüber, dass er morgen abreisen würde und vorerst bei den Weasleys leben würde.  
Am Abend packte er seine Sachen, ging er ein letztes Mal in dieses Bett, dass ihm die letzten Jahre gehörte.

Als er am Morgen des 31. Juli 1997 aufstand, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er keine Geburtstagsgrüße per Eule erhielt, weil er Hedwig bereits zu Ron geschickt hatte um ihn zu benachrichtigen, wann er vorhatte zu kommen - er nahm an Ron hatte Hermine, Hagrid und die Mitglieder des Ordens benachrichtigt, dass es unnütz wäre extra die Geschenke in den Ligusterweg zu schicken, da Harry bereits vormittags zum Fuchsbau reisen würde.  
Er zog sich frische Sachen an, schickte den gepackten Koffer, sowie Hedwigs Käfig und seinen Feuerblitz magisch in den Fuchsbau und ging dann hinunter in die Küche um sich von den Dursleys zu verabschieden.  
„Guten Morgen", sagte er, als er die Küche betrat, erhielt aber nur ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort.  
Er überlegte, wie er sich am besten verabschieden sollte.  
„Ähm... Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon, Dudley?"  
„Was ist?", grunzte Onkel Vernon.  
„Ich wollte mich von euch verabschieden und euch sagen, dass ich jetzt gehe."  
„Gut, das hast du jetzt getan, also hau ab, dann haben wir endlich unsere Ruhe vor dir und dem ganzen Hokuspokus."  
„OK... Dann tschüss."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Küche und ging noch einmal in sein Zimmer. Er überprüfte, ob er nichts vergessen hatte einzupacken, denn er hatte keine Lust noch mal hierher zukommen. Als er sicher war, das nichts mehr da war, das er benötigte, machte er sich zum disapparieren bereit. Er war froh, dass das Ministerium ein neues Gesetz verabschiedet hatte, das es erlaubte, selbst ohne bestandene Prüfung zu apparieren, wenn man sich das zutraute. Aber man musste dabei besonders vorsichtig sein, denn wenn man sich zersplinterte, waren die Strafen, die man zu zahlen hatte jetzt doppelt so hoch wie vorher.  
Harry wusste aber, dass er das Apparieren beherrscht und konzentrierte sich auf die Dreierregel.  
Fünf Sekunden stand er konzentriert da, dann war er verschwunden.


	2. Geburtstag im Fuchsbau

Sofort fand sich Harry im Garten des Fuchsbaus, dem Hause der Weasleys wieder. Er klopfte dreimal an die Tür und hörte von drinnen eilige Schritte. Mrs. Weasley öffnete ihm die Tür und begrüßte ihn mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.  
„Harry, mein Lieber. Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Geht es dir gut? Oh, du siehst ja wieder so abgemagert aus, hast du denn gar nichts zu essen bekommen bei diesen Muggeln?"  
„Ich hatte einfach nicht allzu viel Appetit auf Dudleys Diät-Kram, aber es geht mir sehr gut. Danke."  
Er wurde von ihr in die Küche hineingelenkt, in der er den Rest der Familie, beim Anblick Ginnys wurde ihm ganz warm, und einige Mitglieder aus dem Orden Orden des Phönix vorfand, die ihm alle zum Geburtstag gratulierten.  
Danach gab es Frühstück und er aß sich das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder so richtig satt. Als er mitten in einem Gespräch über die Vorfälle der letzten Zeit mit Moody, Tonks, Hagrid und Lupin war, kam Fleur die Treppe herunter. Sie sah wie immer bezaubernd aus und Harry musste sich stark zurückhalten ihrem Veela-Charme nicht zu verfallen, als sie ihm zum Geburtstag gratulierte und ihm kurz einen Kuss auf jede Wange gab.  
Als sich alle sattgegessen hatten, bekam Harry seine Geburtstagsgeschenke.  
Von Moody erhielt er ein Feindglas, ein nützliches Gerät, dass einem die Feinde als neblige Figuren anzeigte, die immer klarer wurden, je näher sie ihm kamen. Im Augenblick war keine Person klar erkennbar, worüber Harry sehr erleichtert war.  
Von Hagrid bekam er eine Flasche Antigift-T, dass fast jedes Gift magischer und nichtmagischer Tiere und Tierwesen unschädlich machte. Hagrid erklärte, dass es nicht nur von ihm, sondern auch Harrys letztjährigem Zaubertranklehrer Horace Slughorn sei, er habe nur die Zutaten zusammengesucht, die teilweise von sehr gefährlichen Kreaturen stammen und Professor Slughorn habe diese zusammengebraut. Harry wusste, dass ihm das Antigift auf der Horkrux-Suche noch sehr nützlich werden könnte und war daher sehr erfreut über dieses Geschenk.  
Lupin und Tonks schenkten ihm Bücher über die verschiedensten schwarzmagischen Flüche, denen Harry beim Kampf gegen Todesser begegnen könnte und über gefährliche dunkle Kreaturen, die auf Voldemorts Seite stehen könnten.  
Von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley erhielt er eine Flasche Antigift-P, welches die Wirkung fast aller pflanzlichen Gifte aufhob. Dies und das Antigift-T waren sehr gut, falls er im Laufe seiner Suche nach den Horkruxen mit verschiedenen Giften in Berührung kam.  
Charlie, Bill und Fleur hatten für ihn Spezialkleidung aus Drachenhaut gekauft, die feuerfest war und schwache Flüche abfing, dabei aber federleicht war. Harry ging kurz in das Badezimmer um sie anzuprobieren, als er merkte, dass sie perfekt passte, kam er heraus und alle fanden, dass dies eine nützliche Sache im Kampf gegen die Todesser sein würde.  
Von Fred und George bekam er verschiedene unsichtbar machende Kleidungsstücke, die zusätzlich auch noch einen Schildzauber eingearbeitet hatten.  
Ron hatte ein Buch namens _„Die besten Endspiele aller Quidditchweltmeisterschaften"_ für Harry. Harry dachte dabei, „endlich mal etwas, dass meinen Hobbys entspricht und mich nicht nur für den Kampf gegen Voldemort einstimmt.", denn Quidditch war sein größtes Hobby und er wollte auch mal etwas Ablenkung im Leben haben.  
Das letzte Geschenk bekam er von Ginny, während er es öffnete wurde ihm irgendwie ganz komisch in der Magengegend, denn er wusste, dass er sie immer noch liebte.  
Er war total durch den Wind, als er es geöffnet hatte, denn es war ein Amorastein. Harry hatte zwar bisher nur einmal davon gelesen, aber als er diesen Stein in der Hand hielt wusste er sofort, was es war. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Beschreibung in dem einem Buch, als er Informationen über Horkruxe suchte, als wenn er es gerade erst gelesen hätte:

_Amorasteine: Diese seltenen Steine haben einzeln keine besondere Wirkung, aber wenn man einen besitzt und den zweiten der Person, die man liebt schenkt, wird jeder der Partner über seinen Stein erkennen, wie der Partner sich gerade fühlt. Wenn sich beide Partner wirklich lieben verbinden sich die beiden Steine, sobald sie fünf Minuten in Besitz der beiden Partner sind. Die Verbindung zeigt sich durch ein warmes Gefühl, das die Körper der beiden Partner für etwa zehn Sekunden durchströmt. Diese Steine haben schon sehr vielen Personen das Leben gerettet, da sie dem jeweiligen Partner angezeigt haben, dass ihr Liebster/ihre Liebste in Gefahr ist._

Alle im Raum starrten auf Harry und wie er darauf reagieren würde. Er nahm an, dass Ron und Ginny allen alles über die Gründe der Trennung erzählt hatten, denn sonst würden sie ihn wohl kaum so genau beobachten.  
Nach etwa einer Minute umarmte er Ginny und gab ihr einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, woraufhin alle klatschten und Mrs. Weasley in Tränen ausbrach.  
Als die beiden mit Küssen fertig waren, warteten sie ab, dass sich die beiden Steine verbanden. Nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte Harry das warme Gefühl in seinem Körper. Er umarmte Ginny als es vorüber war und erklärte ihr, dass er sie immer noch liebte und nicht vergessen konnte.  
„Ich konnte dich auch nicht eine Sekunde vergessen, es ist mir auch egal, wenn ich dadurch in Gefahr gerate, du weißt jetzt ja durch den Stein, wann ich in Gefahr bin."  
„Ja, aber ich will nicht, dass dir etw..."  
„Ach, Harry sieh es nicht so eng, wenn er dich damit schwächen will, bringt V-Voldmort sowieso jeden um, den du kennst.", warf Ron ein.  
Harry konnte jetzt nicht mehr widersprechen, denn es war wahr, was Ron sagte und noch dazu war Harry beeindruckt, denn es war das erste Mal, dass er Ron den Namen Voldemort sagen hörte, also sagte er nichts mehr gegen eine erneute Beziehung mit Ginny.  
Als er sich noch einmal bei allen für die tollen Geschenke bedankte ging er mit Ginny zum reden in ihr Zimmer.

Ginny schloss die Tür ab und betätigte einen merkwürdigen Schalter neben ihrem Bett, als Harry sie verwundert ansah, sagte sie: „Dieser Schalter bewirkt einen Schutzzauber, nun kann niemand hören, was wir sagen, außerdem wird der Raum dadurch auch unbeobachtbar, selbst für Moodys magisches Auge."  
„Achso, willst du etwas wichtiges mit mir besprechen, wenn man uns nicht abhören soll?"  
„Ja, ich will dich fragen, ob es stimmt, dass du mit Cho Sex hattest?", fragte sie mit einer bedrückten Miene.  
„Nein. Wie kommst du denn auf so was? Eigentlich bin ich ... nun ja ... noch Jungfrau, wenn es dich genau interessiert."  
Ginny wirkte irgendwie erleichtert und sagte dann: „Oh, nun ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass ihr öfters gemeinsam im Vertrauensschülerbad gewesen wäret und dort ein paar schöne Stunden verbracht hättet."  
„Was? Wer erzählt denn so was?"  
„Na ja, ich habe es von der Maulenden Myrte gehö..."  
„Achso ich dachte schon irgendwelche Schüler würden das erzählen, jetzt bin ich beruhigter. Und Ginny, du solltest nicht alles glauben, was Myrte über mich sagt, ich denke, sie war mal in mich verliebt und wollte irgendwelche Gigolo-Geschichten über mich verbreiten, dass kein Mädchen mehr an mir interessiert ist."  
„Ach, glaubst du das wirklich?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht sicher, aber so wie sich manchmal gegenüber mir verhalten hat, ja."  
„Ist ja auch egal mein Schatz, ich würde dich auch lieben, hättest du mit ihr geschlafen, aber ich wollte es nur wissen."  
„OK.", sagte Harry, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie sehr innig. Er spürte, wie seine Gefühle in immer wohlige Wärme aufstiegen, während sie so dasaßen und sich küssten.  
Er überlegte aber auch, warum sie das wegen Cho gefragt hatte, hatte sie etwa Angst, sie könnte schlechter sein. Auf diese Frage wird Harry wohl niemals eine Antwort bekommen, denn er war schlau genug, so etwas nicht zu fragen, um Ginny nicht zu verletzen.  
Als sie nach einiger Zeit wieder voneinander abließen fragte Ginny, was Harry alles im Ligusterweg gemacht hatte. Er erzählte ihr von den langen einsamen Tagen in seinem Zimmer, während denen er nur mit Hedwig reden konnte und von seinem letzten Spaziergang durch die Nachbarschaft.

Nachdem sie etwa eine Stunde miteinander geredet hatten, verließen sie das Zimmer wieder. Ginny ging in die Küche um ihrer Mutter bei der Zubereitung des Mittagessens zu helfen und Harry ging in Rons Zimmer, wo er immer übernachtete, wenn er bei den Weasleys war.  
Als er hineinging, begrüßte ihn Hedwig, die erfreut war, Harry wiederzusehen. Er gab ihr einen Eulenkeks und ließ sie dann aus dem Fenster fliegen. Einen Augenblick später kam Ron grinsend in das Zimmer und fragte: „Und wie war es?"  
Harry fragte verwundert: „Meinst du die Zeit bei den Dursleys? Nun ich war eigentlich die ganze Zeit allein und konnte außer mit Hedwig mit niemandem reden."  
„Ach du Quatschkopf", sagte Ron, „natürlich meinte ich nicht die Zeit bei den Muggeln, sondern deine Zeit eben mit Ginny."  
„Was soll da groß gewesen sein, wir haben miteinander geredet.", aber als er Rons skeptischen Blick sah, fügte er noch hinzu: „Oder denkst du etwa da war noch was anderes?"  
„Ist doch wohl logisch, solange, wie ihr weg wart, solange kann man doch nicht bloß reden, außerdem hatte Ginny eben einen sehr glücklichen Ausdruck in den Augen."  
„Ron, du solltest mal nachdenken, was du sagst. Nur weil du deine Gefühle nicht immer so weit ausdrücken kannst oder willst, wie andere, musst du nicht davon ausgehen, dass jeder seine Gefühle nur mit den Worten ,Ich liebe dich ausdrückt. Man kann auch lange über sich und die Liebe reden, wie Ginny und ich das bis eben getan haben."  
„Ja, ja, ok, ich dachte nur, dass ihr so lange wie ihr weg wart noch irgendwas anderes gemacht habt."  
„Dem ist aber nicht so und selbst, wenn es so wär, würde es dich nichts angehen, sei froh, dass du mich und nicht Ginny gefragt hast, denn sie wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert gewesen."  
Dies sah Ron dann auch ein und die beiden unterhielten sich nun über Quidditch und die Horkruxe. Ron erwähnte außerdem, dass Hermine wohl am Morgen des nächsten Tages eintreffen würde.

Um zwölf Uhr gab es Mittagessen und danach gingen Harry, Charlie, Ginny, Ron, Fred und George Quidditch spielen. Moody, Tonks, Lupin und Hagrid überwachten die Koppel, die sie als Spielfeld benutzten. Sie benutzten aber nur einen Quaffel, da es nicht so gut wäre, wenn ein Klatscher oder der Schnatz verschwinden würde.  
Das Spiel dauerte eine Stunde und am Ende gab es einen 200 zu 190 Sieg für die Mannschaft Harrys, er spielte mit Ginny zusammen Jäger und sie nahmen Charlie als Hüter.  
Nach dem Spiel gingen sie zurück zum Fuchsbau. Unterwegs wurde Harry von Lupin zurückgehalten.  
„Harry ich möchte kurz mal mit dir unter vier Augen reden."  
„Ja, ist ok.", willigte Harry ein.  
Sie ließen sich hinter die Gruppe zurückfallen um ungestört reden zu können.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Harry als der Abstand groß genug war.  
„Ich wollte wissen, ob du mir etwas darüber sagen kannst, wo du mit Dumbledore warst, bevor er starb. Ich weiß, du hast versprochen es niemandem zu sagen, aber du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst."  
„Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen Professor Lupin, ich habe es ihm versprochen."  
„OK, das habe ich befürchtet, dann müssen wir wohl damit leben, dass es der Orden nie erfahren wird, was seinen Anführer so geschwächt hat, dass er so einfach umgebracht werden konnte."  
„Das würde ich nicht so sagen. Denn wenn ich alles erledigt habe, was Dumbledore mir aufgetragen hat, kann ich es euch allen erzählen. Aber vorher dürfen nicht zu viele Personen diese Information kennen, denn es ist gefährlich dieses Wissen zu tragen. Außerdem darf Voldemort davon nix erfahren, Professor."  
„OK. Und nenn mich bitte nicht so, ich bin schon seit über drei Jahren kein Lehrer mehr und du kannst mich auch duzen und beim Vornamen ansprechen, immerhin bist du der Sohn eines meiner besten Freunde."  
„OK, Pr ... äh ... Remus."  
„Gut, nachdem das jetzt geklärt ist, lass uns wieder ins Haus gehen, dort ist es sicherer als hier."  
Auf dem Rückweg versuchte Lupin noch einmal durch geschickte Fragen herauszubekommen, wo Dumbledore und Harry waren, aber Harry war darauf vorbereitet und konnte es verhindern aus Versehen etwas auszuplaudern.  
Als sie am Haus ankamen, waren wohl schon alle anderen drinnen. Harry und Lupin gingen zum Haus, wobei Harry vorausging und die Tür öffnete. Als er dies tat, hörte er nur noch ein laut gesungenes „Happy Birthday to you" und fand sich auf einer Geburtstagsfeier zu seinen Ehren wieder. Jetzt verstand er auch, warum Lupin ihn nach dem Ausflug mit Dumbledore fragte, obwohl er davon ausgehen musste, dass Harry nichts sagen durfte, es war nur ein Vorwand um Harry noch kurz zurückzuhalten, während sich die anderen fertig machten. Es waren auch noch zwei weitere Gäste eingetroffen, zum einen Professor McGonagall, die ihn darüber informierte, dass sie jetzt Schulleiterin sei und Hogwarts wieder pünktlich zum ersten September öffnen werde. Sie wusste zwar, dass er das Schuljahr dort nicht verbringen wollte, lud ihn aber dazu ein jederzeit vorbeikommen zu können, wenn er es wollte. Außerdem schenkte sie ihm ein Buch über verschiedenste schwarzmagische Gegenstände.  
„Professor Slughorn sagte, dass einiges für sie nützlich werden könnte, vor allem wegen einer Sache, die sie wohl herausgefunden haben. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was er damit meinte und werde sie auch nicht weiter darüber ausfragen, weil sie es mir wahrscheinlich nicht erzählen dürfen. Aber eine Warnung möchte ich ihnen noch geben, Potter. In diesem Buch werden sehr gefährliche Schwarzmagische Objekte beschrieben die selbst ich nicht alle kennen möchte und über die ich auch nicht alles weiß, was in diesem Buch steht, weil ich befürchte, sonst am Ende Angst vor allen möglichen Gegenständen zu bekommen. Seien sie also vorsichtig im Umgang mit diesem Buch, nicht, dass sie so enden, wie der gute Alastor und überall Gefahren, auch wenn eine gewisse Vorsicht nicht zu verachten ist."  
„OK. Vielen Dank Professor. Ich werde ihren Rat bedenken und ich hoffe, dass mir dieses Buch gewisse Informationen geben kann, die ich seit einiger Zeit schon Suche. Wo haben sie das eigentlich her? Hört sich nicht so an, als könnte man es bei Flourish & Blotts kaufen, oder?"  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Es ist aus einer sehr alten Bibliothek in den Tiefen Gringotts, zu der nur der Schulleiter Hogwarts Zutritt hat."  
„Oh, dann vielen Dank noch mal, dass sie mir dieses wertvolle Buch geschenkt haben."  
Der andere Gast war Dobby, der ehemalige Hauself der Familie Malfoy. Er schenkte Harry einen selbstgestrickten dunkelgrünen Pullover mit einem roten Blitz darauf. Harry bedankte sich dafür und probierte den Pullover an. Als er merkte, dass er perfekt passte, zog er ihn wieder aus, es war immerhin mitten im Sommer und ziemlich warm.  
Als er sich genauer umblickte entdeckte er ein rotes Banner mit goldener Schrift: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 17. Geburtstag Harry Potter" oder „Der Junge, der überlebte ist jetzt 17" konnte man darauf lesen.  
Die Feier ging bis in den späten Abend und endete erst, als Ron, der schon ziemlich angetrunken war ein Wetttrinken mit Bill, Charlie, Fred, George und Harry beginnen wollte, das angesichts seines Zustandes nie hätte gewinnen können. Bill und Charlie brachten den protestierenden Ron dann in sein Bett und Mrs. Weasley sagte, dass die Feier nun wohl lang genug gedauert hatte.  
„Mum, ich glaube Harry muss heute im Wohnzimmer schlafen, denn Ron hat sich übergeben und so ziemlich sein ganzes Zimmer besprenkelt," sagte Charlie, als er und Bill die Treppe wieder herunterkamen. Fred und George mussten es stark unterdrücken zu lachen.  
„Unsinn, er kann doch nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen, das ist doch viel zu ungemütlich."  
„Ja, schon klar, aber irgendwie muss Ron sein Erbrochenes so verzaubert haben, dass man es nicht mehr durch normale Zauber verschwinden lassen kann. Und ich glaube kaum, dass Harry da jetz schlafen will. Außerdem ist Ron in dem ganzen Zeug eingeschlafen und ich denke keiner von uns will das unbedingt entfernen, oder?", fügte Bill hinzu.  
„Natürlich nicht, das kann Ron morgen schön alleine machen," beschloss Mrs. Weasley.  
„Also ich habe kein Problem damit auf dem Sofa zu schlafen," warf Harry ein, denn er hatte schon auf unbequemeren Möbeln geschlafen.  
„Nein, nein Harry es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben.", sagte Mrs. Weasley, „Wir müssten dich doch noch in einem anderen Zimmer unterkriegen. Bei Fred und George schläft schon Charlie, da hast du nicht genügend Platz und ich denke, dass du wohl auch nicht bei Bill und Fleur in Percys altem Zimmer schlafen kannst."  
„Mum, er könnte doch bei mir im Zimmer schlafen," schlug Ginny vor, „natürlich auf Hermines Bett. Ihr habt es ja schon in mein Zimmer gestellt.", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie die Blicke der anderen bemerkte, die ihr die Idee nicht als frei von uneigennützigen Gedanken abkauften.  
„Also, Hermines Bett ist eine gute Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir Harry wirklich bei dir im Zimmer schlafen lassen können. Ich denke nicht, dass es für ein 16-jähriges Mädchen gut ist mit ihrem älteren Freund in einem Zimmer zu schlafen."  
„Das ist jetz unfair. Erstens müssen wir nicht gleich miteinander schlafen, wenn wir allein in einem Zimmer schlafen, zweitens ist Harry nicht mal ein Jahr älter als ich, drittens bist du viel zu altmodisch und viertens hast du doch nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, damit er nicht im Wohnzimmer schlafen muss. Außerdem reden wir immer noch von Harry und irgendeinem Kerl, der sich jüngere Freundinnen sucht um mit ihr in die Kiste zu springen."  
Bei diesen Worten wurden sowohl Harry, als auch Mrs. Weasley knallrot im Gesicht.  
„Ich denke doch nicht, dass Harry was schlechtes von dir will, Ginny. Entschuldigung Harry, wenn sich das so ganze so angehört hat."  
„Schon OK.", sagte Harry, mit immer noch roten Kopf.  
„Aber trotzdem, ich kann es nicht gut heißen, dass ihr in einem Zimmer schlaft.", sagte Mrs. Weasley, nun wieder an Ginny gewandt.  
„Mum, warum fragen wir nicht einfach Harry, wo er schlafen will?", mischte sich nun Charlie ein.  
Alle wandten sich nun in Harrys Richtung und er sagte, ihm sei es egal, wo er schlafe, aber er würde die Variante in Ginnys Zimmer zu schlafen bevorzugen.  
„Molly, lass 'Arry doch bei Ginny schlafen, sie werden schon niechts schlimmes anstellen.", wand Fleur ein, als Mrs. Weasley immer noch dagegen war, Harry in Ginnys Zimmer schlafen zu lassen.  
„Wirklich Mum, die beiden sind alt genug um zu wissen, was sie machen. Außerdem, wenn sie miteinander schlafen wollen, würden sie es früher oder später auch so machen, selbst, wenn sie in unterschiedlichen Zimmern schlafen.", fügte Bill hinzu.  
„OK, OK. Anscheinend sieht keiner außer mir eventuelle sittliche Probleme dabei, also muss ich wohl leider zustimmen um mich nicht unbeliebt zu machen.", sagte Mrs. Weasley nun. Sie schien zwar nicht sehr begeistert zu sein, aber da sie Harry nicht als Draufgänger, sondern als überlegten Jungen kannte und kein anderer Bedenken zu haben schien, ließ sie es zu, dass Harry bei Ginny im Zimmer schlafen durfte.  
Die beiden gingen daraufhin in Ginnys Zimmer, gaben sich einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und legten sich in ihre Betten, die im Gegensatz zum Nachmittag nun in zwei gegenüberliegenden Ecken des Zimmers standen. Harry dachte sich, dass Mrs. Weasley sie wohl in die Ecken zauberte, während er und Ginny die Treppe hinaufgingen. Es war ihm aber egal, denn er fühlte sich sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken mit Ginny in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, aber was heißt schon schlafen, durch die Aufregung, weil Ginny in seiner Nähe war konnte er einfach nicht schlafen und lag lange wach.  
Ab und zu dachte er Ginny wäre auch noch wach, da er Geräusche von ihrer Seite des Zimmers hörte, aber er sagte nichts, weil er sich nicht sicher war und sie nicht wecken wollte, falls sie doch schon schlief.  
„Harry Schatz, bist du noch wach?", hörte er sie nach einiger Zeit leise fragen.  
„Ja. Ich kann nicht einschlafen. Du etwa auch nicht, Liebling?", während er ihr diese Antwort leise gab, wunderte er sich, solche Worte wie Liebling zu benutze und war ziemlich froh, dass Fred und George ihn nicht hören konnten.  
„Ja."  
„Ich glaube wir müssen einfach weiter versuchen zu schlafen, wir brauchen den Schlaf."  
„Sicher, du hast Recht Harry, aber ich kann nicht einschlafen, wenn ich weiß, dass du nur ein paar Meter entfernt schläfst."  
„Mir geht es genauso.", gab Harry dann auch zu, denn er konnte seine Gefühle nicht abstreiten.  
„Wollen wir unsere Betten zusammenstellen, mein Schatz?"  
„Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee, sonst fällt deine Mutter morgen früh in Ohnmacht und außerdem würde es wahrscheinlich zu viel Lärm machen die Betten zu verrücken."  
„Oh, Harry, du kannst deine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken, das hast du doch erst heut Vormittag erkennen müssen. Wenn wir die Betten nicht zusammenstellen, kann keiner von uns schlafen außer wir legen uns zusammen in eins der Betten, aber dann würde Mum wohl wirklich abklappen. Außerdem müssten wir keinen Lärm machen, du darfst doch jetzt auch außerhalb Hogwarts\' zaubern, da du 17 bist."  
Damit gab sich Harry geschlagen. Er stand auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab, wutschte und wedelte diesen und dachte die Worte „Wingardium Leviosa", woraufhin sein Bett zu schweben begann. Er platzierte es direkt neben Ginnys Bett, die sehr breit lächelte, was Harry durch die Dunkelheit aber nicht sehen konnte.  
Nachdem er den Zauberstab wieder sicher auf Ginnys Tisch gelegt hatte, legte er sich wieder in sein Bett. Er drehte sich in Ginnys Richtung und die beiden umarmten und küssten sich herzlich. Sie lagen einige Zeit in einer Umarmung da und schliefen dann auch so ein.


	3. Liebe

_Erstmal sorry, dass ich nicht gleich im vorigen Chap die ersten Reviews beantwortet hab. Das wird ich jetz aber nachholen._

_steffen: Da dies meine erste FF überhaupt war, habe ich sie mir damals vielleicht wirklich etwas einfacher gemacht... aber verändern will ich sie auch nicht, zumindest inhaltlich. Aber bei meinen späteren Storys, die ich hier auch noch irgendwann on stellen werde, ist das glaub ich , schon etwas anders...  
Ich bin auch froh darüber, das du die anderen Leser, die sie noch nicht kennen, nicht spoilerst und, dass du sie hier nochmals liest. Die grammatikalischen Fehler sind wohl dadurch, dass ich damals noch keinen BETA hatte und jetz die ersten Chaps erstmal so on gestellt hab... Bei den folgenden guck ich vorher noch mal durch._

_odin83: Das mit dem Geburtstag ist glaub ich bisher noch keinem Leser aufgefallen... (Mir auch nicht... eigentlich weiß ich's ja...) Ich hab das jetz mal geändert..._

_Sir Nick: Ich brauch da nicht mehr viel schreiben... Die Story ist schon fertig, ich werde euch dann alle ein bis zwei Tage ein neues Chap on stellen. ;)_

----------------------

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages wachte Ron mit starken Kopfschmerzen auf. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und überlegte, wie viel er gestern wohl getrunken hatte, konnte sich aber nicht mehr daran erinnern. Er bemerkte, dass sein ganzes Zimmer voll mit Erbrochenem war und dass Harry wohl in einem anderen Zimmer schlafen musste. Nachdem er ein paar Minuten gesessen hatte, stand er auf und öffnete sein Fenster, denn der Geruch war sehr ekelerregend.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab um Ordnung zu machen.

„Ratzeputz!"

Er wunderte sich, dass nichts geschah, als er den Zauber einsetzen wollte. Er dachte sich, dass er wohl durch seine Kopfschmerzen nicht genug Konzentration aufbringen konnte.

So ging er hinunter in die Küche und fragte seine Mutter, ob sie das erledigen würde.

„Nein, Ron, ich kann dein Zimmer nicht sauber machen, denn du musst dein Erbrochenes vor dem Einschlafen wohl so verzaubert haben, dass man es nicht wegzaubern kann, sondern nur auf normale Art mit Wasser und Lappen wegbekommt und das wirst du schön alleine machen, damit du aus der Situation etwas lernst!", sagte sie ihm.

„Aber das Zeug ist in meinem ganzen Zimmer, das krieg ich doch nie ausm Teppich raus. Außerdem hab ich keinen Bock mit nem Lappen in der Kotze rumzuwischen, das ist eklig."

„Das ist dein Problem Ronald Weasley! Wenn du das nicht saubermachst, musst du dich damit anfreunden, dass dein Zimmer voller Erbrochenem ist."

„Aber der Gestank ist widerlich, da kann ich doch nicht drin schlafen."

„Tja, du hast es doch letzte Nacht auch geschafft. Du wirst dich damit anfreunden müssen, entweder du machst das alles sauber oder du kannst ein stinkendes Zimmer haben. Ende der Diskussion!"

„OK, OK, ich mach es nach dem Frühstück sauber, schließlich soll Harry nicht in einem vollgekotzten Zimmer schlafen müssen."

„Kannst du bitte auch andere Wörter als ‚Kotze' verwenden?"

„Ja. Ach übrigens, wo hat Harry heut Nacht gepennt?"

Als er diese Frage stellte, sah er, dass sich das Gesicht seiner Mutter wieder etwas verfinsterte, während sie antwortete:

„In Ginnys Zimmer. In Hermines Bett."

„Du machst Witze! Ihr habt die beiden in einem Zimmer schlafen lassen? Seid ihr verrückt? Du lässt so was zu? Weißt du eigentlich, was die beiden da alles machen können?"

„Beruhige dich! Ich war auch nicht dafür, aber alle anderen sahen keine moralischen Probleme darin und ich wurde überstimmt. Außerdem wir reden immer noch von Harry und Ginny und ich hoffe doch, dass die beiden keine Dummheiten anstellen."

„Du hoffst es?"

„Na ja, wir haben zumindest vorgesorgt und die Betten in unterschiedliche Ecken des Zimmers gestellt."

„Super, das wird sie auch davon abhalten irgendwas zu machen," sagte Ron sarkastisch.

„Hörst du jetzt bitte auf immer lauter zu werden! Alle anderen schlafen noch. Ändern kannst du jetz eh nichts mehr."

„Du hast zwar Recht, aber es ist trotzdem unverantwortlich."

„Das sehe ich ja eigentlich genauso."

Die beiden überlegten einige Zeit, ob sie vielleicht einfach Harry und Ginny aus ihrem Zimmer holen sollten um sicher zu gehen, dass jetz nichts mehr passieren konnte, ließen es aber dann doch sein, weil sie sich darüber einig waren, dass Harry und Ginny wohl nichts übereilen würden.

Als gegen zwölf Uhr alle außer Harry und Ginny auf den Beinen waren, wollte Mrs. Weasley die beiden dann doch wecken gehen.

Sie ging die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an die Tür. Als sie die Tür öffnete sagte sie:

„Harry, Ginny aufstehen es ist schon Mittag und Hermine kom ... Was soll das, warum habt ihr die Betten zusammengestellt?", fragte sie auf einmal, als sie die Betten sah. Dann, als sie erkannte, dass Harry und Ginny Arm in Arm dalagen, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Harry hörte, wie jemand irgendetwas sagte und dann hinfiel. Er schreckte hoch und erkannte Mrs. Weasley, die auf dem Boden lag, anscheinend ohnmächtig.

„Ginny, wach auf.", sagte er und rüttelte sie dabei wach.

„Wasn los?", fragte sie irritiert.

Harry sagte nur: „Deine Mutter", und deutete auf die am Boden liegende Mrs. Weasley.

„Oh. Sie war wohl wirklich geschockt darüber, dass unsere Betten zusammenstanden.", bemerkte Ginny dazu.

„Lass uns aufstehen. Wir können sie dort nicht so liegen lassen, außerdem werden sich die anderen wundern, wer oder was hier hingefallen ist, denn sie war beim umfallen nicht sehr leise."

Kurz nachdem Harry diesen Satz beendet hatte, erschienen auch schon Ron und Mr. Weasley in der Tür und fragten, was passiert sei.

„Ich glaube Mum war etwas geschockt darüber, dass wir unsere Betten zusammengestellt haben, und ist in Ohnmacht gefallen," bemerkte Ginny nur.

„OK, dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie sich beim Sturz nicht verletzt hat. Harry, Ginny ihr steht jetzt bitte auf. Ron, du hilfst mir deine Mutter auf die Couch zu tragen."

Ron und Mr. Weasley trugen die bewusstlose Mrs. Weasley hinunter in das Wohnzimmer und Harry und Ginny machten sich fertig um hinunterzugehen.

„Denkst du, die werden uns jetzt eine Moralpredigt halten, Harry?"

„Jepp, werden sie wohl, Schatz."

Sie gaben sich noch einen Kuss im Zimmer und gingen dann Hand in Hand die Treppe hinunter.

Unten angekommen, sahen sie, dass Mrs. Weasley auf der Couch lag, anscheinend immer noch bewusstlos.

„Harry, Ginny, wie konntet ihr so was nur tun?", fragte George mit einem gespielt entsetzten Ton in der Stimme.

„Was denn? Ist es neuerdings verboten, Betten zusammenzustellen? Wir haben ja sonst nix gemacht."

„Ey, Ginn, reg dich ab. Ich meinte nur Fred und ich haben es schon einige Male geschafft, dass Mum vor Schreck in Ohnmacht gefalln is, aber bei uns lag sie nie so lange da."

„Richtig, wie konntet ihr es wagen unseren Rekord von Wie-lange-liegt-Mum-in-Ohnmacht zu schlagen. Der übrigens bei fünf Minuten und zehn Sekunden. Aber jetzt ist sie schon seit über zehn Minuten in Ohnmacht.", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Das liegt wohl daran, dass es bei uns ungeplant war, außerdem rechnet Mum bei euch mit verschiedenen Sachen und ist nicht so geschockt."

„Hört jetzt mit dieser sinnlosen Diskussion auf!", mischte sich Mr. Weasley ein, der gerade mit einer Decke von oben kam.

„Wir lassen sie erst mal etwas hier liegen. Eure Mutter braucht jetzt ein bisschen Ruhe. Ginny, du hilfst bitte Fleur beim Essen machen. Es ist glaube ich nicht mehr allzu viel.

Jungs, ihr bringt bitte das Geschirr und Besteck auf die Tische im Garten. Ich werde etwas hier bleiben, um Molly etwas zu beruhigen, wenn sie aufwacht."

So verteilte Mr. Weasley Aufgaben an alle. Als alle in Richtung Küche davongehen wollten, rief er Harry noch mal zurück.

„Harry, ich weiß es ist eure Privatsache, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, was du und Ginny letzte Nacht gemacht habt, nur um am besten zu überlegen, was ich Molly sagen kann."

„Wir haben nur unsere Betten zusammengestellt, Mr. Weasley, mehr war wirklich nicht."

„OK, ich glaube dir. Ich hoffe, dass Molly es genauso aufnimmt. Ich dachte mir auch, dass ihr nichts weiter angestellt habt. Molly hatte die letzten Tage durch die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen viel Stress und ich glaube, als sie euch so Arm in Arm gesehen hat, war irgendwo ein Punkt gekommen, wo sie das alles nicht mehr verarbeiten konnte."

„Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihre Frau wegen mir so geschockt ist, denn ich bin eigentlich gerne bei Ihnen im Haus und will mich nicht unbeliebt machen."

„Keine Bange, wie gesagt ist Molly ziemlich im Stress und es war jetz wohl etwas zu viel und sie konnte es nicht mehr alles verarbeiten. Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du dir keine weiteren Sorgen darüber machst. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, können wir alle, also Ginny, du, Molly und ich ja nachher mal darüber reden."

„Ja, ich glaube, das ist eine gute Idee."

„Gut. Würdest du bitte in den Vorgarten gehen und Hermine empfangen? Sie müsste in etwa fünf Minuten eintreffen."

„Jepp, kann ich machen."

So ging Harry in den Vorgarten und wartete dort auf Hermine, die pünktlich um eins dort apparierte.

„Hallo Harry. Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich zum Geburtstag."

Sie umarmte ihn kurz und erklärte ihm, dass sie das Geschenk für ihn bereits mit ihrem Koffer in Ginnys Zimmer geschickt hatte und es schnell holen würde.

„Nein, warte Hermine. Mrs. Weasley liegt im Wohnzimmer, sie ist vorhin in Ohnmacht gefallen und braucht etwas Ruhe, also wäre es nicht gut, wenn du da jetze durchmarschierst."

Als Hermine fragte, warum Mrs. Weasley in Ohnmacht gefallen war, erklärte Harry ihr kurz, dass er wieder mit Ginny zusammen war und was vorgefallen war. Hermine konnte zwar ein kleines Grinsen nicht zurückhalten, stimmte aber zu, dass die Reaktion nicht so stark zu erwarten war. Die beiden gingen um das Haus in den Garten, wo die Weasley-Jungs die Tische bereits fertig gedeckt hatten. Hermine begrüßte alle und entschied sich dann in die Küche zu gehen um Fleur und Ginny zu helfen.

„Ah, Harry, ich habe ganz vergessen, dich Willkommen zu heißen. Herzlich Willkommen im Club der Leute, die es geschafft haben, dass Mum in Ohnmacht fällt!", sagte Fred breit grinsend zu Harry, als Hermine weg war.

Harry schaute zwar etwas komisch drein, als Fred und George die Hand schüttelten, als wenn er die Welt gerettet hätte, musste dann aber auch mit einstimmen, als alle über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lachten.

George sagte:

„Wir wissen natürlich, dass ihr beiden keine Schweinereien gemacht habt."

„Ach und woher wollt ihr das so genau wissen?", fragte Harry.

„Wir konnten auch nicht einschlafen, weil wir wussten, dass du nur ein paar Meter von Ginn entfernt schläfst."

Bei diesen Worten war Harry klar, dass die beiden ihre Langziehohren benutzt haben müssen, denn Ginny hatte es letzte Nacht fast genauso gesagt.

„Ihr Schweine!", war das nächstbeste, was ihm einfiel.

„Wir wollten doch nur überwachen, dass du unserer Schwester nix antust.", sagte George grinsend, „Da musst du uns jetz nich so beschimpfen Harry."

„Das ist so gemein, habt ihr etwa alles gehört, was wir gesagt haben?"

Als er diese Worte aussprach, wurde er ziemlich rot im Gesicht.

Eine Antwort bekam er nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick kamen Ginny, Hermine und Fleur mit dem Essen.

Sie aßen alle ohne viel zu reden.

Kurz bevor alle fertig gegessen hatte, kamen Mr. und Mrs. Weasley aus dem Haus und setzten sich auch zum Essen. Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht war sehr blass, aber sie schien sich beruhigt zu haben.

Nachdem alle satt waren, halfen alle mit den Tisch abzuräumen, wodurch es nicht sehr lange dauerte, bis der ganze Tisch leer war.

Als alles fertig war, gingen Bill und Fleur in ihr Zimmer um noch einmal die Planung der Hochzeit durchzugehen. Fred und George disapparierten zu ihrem Laden in der Winkelgasse, weil sie einige Abrechnungen machen musste, da es der erste Tag des Monats war. Hermine holte ihr Geschenk für Harry, was sich als ein Zauberdetektor herausstellte, welcher einem alle möglichen Zauber in der näheren Umgebung anzeigen konnte. Harry testete ihn und konnte so sehen, dass sehr viele Zauber um den Fuchsbau aufgebaut wurden um einen Schutz vor Voldemort zu haben.

Harry bedankte sich sehr bei Hermine und brachte den Zauberdetektor in seinen Koffer in Rons Zimmer. Er wollte gerade wieder hinuntergehen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Nachdem er „herein" rief, betrat Ginny das Zimmer.

„Harry, Schatz, willst du ne Runde Quidditch mit Ron, Charlie und mir spielen?"

„Ja, klar will ich das. Aber wollten deine Eltern nicht noch mit uns reden?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber scheinbar haben sie es sich doch anders überlegt. Ich denke, sie haben eingesehen, dass es unsere Sache sei, was wir machen, wenn wir alleine sind."

Während sie das sagte, machte sie Harry schöne Augen.

„OK, wenn das so ist."

Er lud Ginny ein sich kurz auf sein Bett zu setzen, während er seine Quidditch-Sachen zusammensuchte. Sie beobachtete ihn vom Bett aus und fühlte Hitze in ihr aufsteigen, während sie sich umdrehte, als er sein T-Shirt wechselte. Sie spürte geradezu ein Verlangen nach Harrys körperlicher Nähe. Sie dachte genauso wie letzte Nacht daran, wie es wohl sein würde noch einen Schritt weiterzugehen und mit ihm zu schlafen.

„Ginny, was ist?", fragte Harry, als er bemerkte, dass Ginny merkwürdig vor sich hinstarrte, als wäre sie im Halbschlaf und hätte einen sehr schönen Traum. In dem Moment, als Harry das fragte, wurde Ginny knallrot im Gesicht.

„Oh, ich bin bloß etwas müde, Schatz. Wäre fast eingeschlafen."

„Ja, es sah so aus, als hättest du nen schönen Traum. Woran hastn du gedacht, dass du so glücklich gewirkt hast?"

„An dich.", sagte sie nach kurzem zögern.

Jetzt wurde auch Harry rot im Gesicht. Was für Gedanken hatte Ginny wohl von ihm, dass sie so glücklich aussah? Dachte sie etwa an Sex mit ihm? Er musste sich aber zugestehen, dass er auch schon oft daran gedacht hatte. Sollte er sie fragen? Nein, das wäre peinlich, wenn er falsch läge. Er dachte sich, dass er wahrscheinlich richtig lag und sagte nur:

„Schön."

Er wühlte etwas in seinem Koffer und ließ dabei ein paar Kondome, die er schon einige Zeit dort drinnen hatte, herausfallen um zu testen, wie Ginny reagieren würde. Ginny sah die Kondome mit einem Blick an, aus dem Harry nicht erkennen konnte, was sie dachte, so sagte er:

„Ups. Wo kommen die denn her?"

Er glaubte aber nicht, dass er sehr glaubhaft wirkte. Auf einmal stand Ginny auf und sagte ihm, dass sie sich beeilen müssten, wegen des Quidditchspiels.

Harry stand auch auf und folgte Ginny. Hatte er sie jetzt beleidigt? Warum ging sie einfach voran und wartete nicht auf ihn? Er dachte sich, dass es wohl doch ein Fehler war, die Kondome aus dem Koffer fallen zu lassen. Er ging mit etwas gedrückter Stimmung die Treppe hinunter und traf unterwegs Hermine, die ziemlich glücklich wirkte.

„Harry, du wirst es nicht glauben, was Ron mich gerade gefragt hat."

„Ach, ich glaube, er hat dich gefragt, ob du mit ihm gehen willst und wie du aussiehst, hast du ja gesagt."

„Woher we..."

„War nicht schwer zu erraten, ich habe schon seit Ewigkeiten gemerkt, dass ihr beide aufeinander steht. Man konnte es spätestens dann nicht mehr übersehen, als Ron mit Lavender zusammen war, wie eifersüchtig du warst. Und dass er dich liebt und dich fragen will, hat er mir gestern kurz vor Ende der Feier in seinem Rausch noch erzählt."

„Oh, war das so offensichtlich?"

„Jepp. Aber ich hab nicht viel Zeit darüber zu reden, ich wollte mit Charlie, Ron und Ginn Quidditch spielen."

„OK. Aber ich kann mitkommen, ich wollte nämlich zugucken."

Die anderen waren schon auf ihren Besen, als Harry und Hermine die Koppel erreichten.

„Harry, wir haben schon gewählt. Ginny und Ron spielen als eine Mannschaft und du spielst mit mir.", rief Charlie Harry entgegen.

„OK."

Harry glaubte jetzt, dass er das Spiel nicht aushalten könnte. Er wollte nicht gegen Ginny spielen. Er dachte sich, dass sie wohl wirklich sauer sei. Da er sich immer zurückhielt gegen Ginny, verloren er und Charlie mit 300 zu 120.

„Harry, was warn mit die los? Du bist doch eigentlich ein guter Spieler.", bemerkte der geknickt wirkende Charlie.

„Tschuldigung, hab heut wohl nen schlechten Tag gehabt."

„Na ja, auch egal. Ist ja nur ein Spiel."

Als sie gelandet waren, kam Ginny auf Harry zu und gab ihm einen Zettel. Harry ließ sich etwas zurückfallen und las ihn durch.

_Entschuldigung mein Hase, dass ich wegen der Sache mit den Gummis so komisch reagiert habe. Ich glaube du hast dir gedacht, dass ich an Sex mit dir dachte. Als du Gummis aus dem Koffer fallen lassen hast, war mir das irgendwie peinlich. Außerdem wollte ich wissen, wie du reagierst, wenn ich dich danach so abweisend behandele und einfach mal gegen dich spiele. Sei bitte nicht böse, du bist mir sehr wichtig und ich will mich deshalb nicht mit dir streiten._

_Was die Sache mit dem Sex angeht, sollten wir uns wohl etwas zurückhalten. Ich denke, Mum müsste gleich ins St. Mungo, wenn wir uns noch näher als heut Nacht kommen._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_deine Ginny._

Als Harry den Brief fertig gelesen hatte, war er sehr glücklich, dass Ginny nicht mehr auf ihn sauer war, auch wenn er es nicht toll fand, dass sie so mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt hatte. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihr zu verzeihen.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte um die anderen einzuholen und als er sie erreichte, nahm er Ginnys Hand und so gingen sie Hand in Hand zurück zum Fuchsbau.

Am Abend gab es für Harry und Ginny eine große Überraschung. Sie saßen in Ginnys Zimmer und hatten wieder über viele Dinge und vor allem über sich geredet. Gegen halb neun betrat Mrs. Weasley das Zimmer.

„Harry könntest du kurz zu Arthur gehen, er möchte etwas mit dir bereden und ich mit Ginny.

„Ja, OK."

Als er ins Wohnzimmer zu Mr. Weasley ging, erwartete Harry jetzt doch noch eine Moralpredigt.

„Ah, Harry, setz dich doch bitte."

Harry hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er fühlte sich nicht so, als ob er dem Vater seines besten Freundes, den er schon seit Jahren kennt gegenübersitzt, sondern als wenn er dem Vater seiner Freundin gegenübersitzt, der überprüfen möchte, was sie für einen Freund hat.

„Was ist los Mr. Weasley? Wollen Sie noch mal wegen der Sache von heute früh mit mir reden?"

„Nein, Harry. Ich denke, wie gesagt, dass das eure Angelegenheit ist, was ihr miteinander macht."

„Und warum wollen sie dann mit mir reden?"

„Also, Ron hat uns gefragt, ob Hermine bei ihm im Zimmer schlafen kann, da die beiden ja jetzt auch ein Paar sind."

„Ja, und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Nun, wir haben ihm gesagt, dass es wohl nicht so gut wäre, wenn du und Hermine in seinem Zimmer schlafen würdet. Da wir ja letzte Nacht gemerkt haben, dass es dich nicht stören würde, bei Ginny im Zimmer zu schlafen, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du ein Problem damit hättest mit Hermine das Bett zu tauschen?"

Harry musste diese Information erst mal langsam in sein Gehirn einwirken lassen, bis er realisierte, was das bedeutete, aber dann als sein Kopf verstand, lächelte er und nickte.

„Gut. Also, dann würde ich sagen, wir warten ab, was Ginny zu Molly gesagt hat und können dann, wenn sie einverstanden ist, deine Sachen in ihr Zimmer und Hermines Sachen in Rons Zimmer bringen."

Harry dachte sich, dass Mrs. Weasley Ginny wohl wirklich noch eine Moralpredigt hielt, denn Ginnys Entscheidung konnte unmöglich so viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde kam Ginny freudestrahlend in das Wohnzimmer.

„Endlich, hat deine Mutter dich so lange in Beschlag genommen?", fragte Mr. Weasley seine Tochter.

„Nicht ganz Dad. Sie hat zwar erst mal fünf Minuten gebraucht mir alles zu sagen, was los ist, dann hat sie mir noch einen kurzen Vortrag gehalten, auf den ich jetzt nicht weiter eingehe," bei diesen Worten wurde sie etwas rot im Gesicht, „und dann haben wir noch ein paar Sachen in meinem Zimmer umgeordnet."

„Achso, gut, dann könnt ihr ja jetzt die Sachen von Harry in dein Zimmer bringen."

„Das habe ich schon erledigt, Arthur.", sagte Mrs. Weasley, sie kam gerade im Wohnzimmer an.

„Dann ist ja alles erledigt, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr wieder hinaufgehen."

„Warte Arthur, hast du mit Harry über alles vereinbarte erzählt?"

„Nein Molly, ich glaube kaum, dass es das Richtige wäre mit dem Freund meiner Tochter über das zu reden, was du meinst, dass es so wichtig wäre. Ich denke, er weiß das auch ganz alleine. Wenn du Ginny das ganze erzählt hast, dann kann sie das Harry auch sagen."

Ginny und Harry sahen sich an und gingen schnell die Treppe hinauf, ohne vonMr. oder Mrs. Weasley bemerkt zu werden, da die beiden jetz einen Streit angefangen hatten.

Als sie vor Ginnys Tür ankamen, fragte Harry:

„Worum ging das jetz bitte?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und erwiderte:

„Mum wollte, dass Dad mit dir über Verhütung spricht, was eigentlich bescheuert ist, wie Dad es gerade auch gesagt hat, immerhin haben ja alle Hogwartsschüler in der dritten Klasse zehn Stunden Sexualkunde mitzumachen."

Harry stimmte ihr zu und so gingen sie in Ginnys Zimmer, das leicht verändert aussah. Anstatt zweier Einzelbetten stand nun ein großes Zwei-Personen-Bett da.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, dass sie dir ein solches Bett hier reinzaubert?"

„Ich habe ihr bei ihrem Fünf-Minuten Crashkurs über Verhütung zugehört ohne mich einmal zu beschweren und danach war sie wohl erleichtert und hat mich nach einem Wunsch gefragt. Dieses Bett hatten wir noch im Schuppen, sie musste es nur herzaubern und kurz reparieren."

Harry ging an seinen Koffer, nahm etwas heraus und wollte zur Tür gehen.

„Was hast du vor, Schatz? Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich zeige deiner Mutter, dass ich was von Verhütung weiß, nicht, dass sie das Bett doch wieder gegen die anderen eintauscht.", sagte er und zeigte ihr, dass er eines der Kondome aus dem Koffer genommen hatte.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und fand Ginnys Eltern auf dem Sofa sitzend, anscheinend hatten sie sich wieder vertragen.

„Ähm, Mrs. Weasley, ich möchte Ihnen sagen, dass ich weiß, dass man verhüten muss, wenn man nicht zu früh Kinder haben will."

Während er das sagte, zeigte er ihr das Kondom.

„Wie sie vielleicht wissen, hatten wir alle Sexualkunde in Hogwarts und ..."

Er kam nicht mehr dazu den Satz zu beenden, denn Mrs. Weasley war aufgestanden und umarmte ihn.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, ihr habt natürlich recht, ich mache mir zu viele Sorgen. Ihr müsst selbst wissen, was ihr macht."

„Nun, ich weiß, dass sie natürlich auf Ginny aufpassen wollen, aber ich will doch auch noch keine Kinder haben."

„Entschuldigung noch mal, Harry."

„Ist schon OK."

„Gut, dann ist ja jetzt fast alles geklärt.", sagte Mr. Weasley.

„Wieso, was ist denn noch Mr. Weasley?"

„Ich finde, wir kennen uns lange genug, dass du uns beide nicht mehr siezen musst, Harry.

Du kannst uns Arthur und Molly nennen."

„Oh, vielen Dank, ähm Arthur. Ich gehe dann wieder zu Ginny."

Als Harry in Ginnys Zimmer ankam, erzählte er ihr, was passiert war. Die beiden erzählten noch eine Weile, spielten etwas und gingen dann zu Bett.


	4. Die Hochzeit

In dieser Nacht wachte Harry einige Male auf und strich Ginny dann immer durch das rote Haar. Als er einmal zur Toilette gehen musste, sah er auf dem Rückweg, wie sich etwas merkwürdiges fleischfarbenes in Richtung von Ginnys Zimmertür bewegte. Er erkannte es als Langziehohr und trat darauf. Daraufhin hörte er Geflüster aus dem Zimmer, in dem Fred, George und Charlie schliefen.

Er lachte kurz, nahm das Ohr auf und sprach hinein.

„Danke, dass ihr mich daran erinnert habt die Tür zu impertubieren!"

Sofort rollte sich das Ohr wieder ein und er konnte Fred noch „Mist, er hat's bemerkt." sagen hören.

Harry ging zurück in Ginnys Zimmer, impertubierte die Tür und legte sich wieder zu Ginny.

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages, wurde er durch Ginny geweckt, als sie das Bett verlassen wollte und ihn dabei gestriffen hatte.

„Oh, Entschuldigung Schatz, ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Ist egal, Ginn."

Da das Bett so stand, das man nur auf Harrys Seite heraus konnte, musste Ginny über ihn klettern und hatte ihn dabei getroffen. Als sie nun innehielt, griff Harry nach oben, zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen sehr innigen Kuss. Die beiden fühlten sich sehr wohl, wie sie so dalagen in einer langen Umarmung. Nach einigen Minuten löste sich Ginny um zur Toilette zu gehen. Nachdem sie wiederkam, kuschelten die beiden aber noch weiter.

Der Samstag verlief mit Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und alle waren ziemlich gestresst. Am Abend waren alle froh ins Bett zu kommen.

Während sie im Bett lagen und sich küssten, fühlte Harry ein Verlangen nach Ginny, dass ihn fast übermannte. Er überlegte, ob er sie fragen sollte, ob sie mit ihm schlafen wolle, entschied sich aber erst mal nur langsam seine Hand unter ihr Nachthemd zu führen und sie zu streicheln.

Der Sonntag brach mit viel Sonnenschein an. Alle standen gegen sieben Uhr auf, damit die Zeit für die letzten Vorbereitungen ausreichte.

Harry ging in das Hochzeitszelt, dass er gestern mit den anderen zusammengebaut hatte. Von außen war es nur etwa zehn Quadratmeter groß, aber der Innenraum war magisch vergrößert wurden. So passten die Sitze für die Einhundert Gäste bequem in das Zelt. Im Zelt angekommen, half er bei den letzten Vorbereitungen der Dekoration. Alle beeilten sich, denn gegen neun Uhr wollten die Angehörigen Fleurs eintreffen. Nebenbei unterhielt er sich mit Ron. Mitten im Gespräch fiel ihm auf einmal etwas ein, was er noch fragen wollte.

„Ey, Ron, wie heiratet man eigentlich in der Zauberwelt? Ich kenne nur Muggelhochzeiten, ist das unter Zauberern und Hexen genauso?"

„Ja, Harry. Wir haben die gleichen Hochzeitsbräuche wie die Muggel, du brauchst also keine Angst zu haben, dass irgendwas passiert, das dir auf einer Muggelhochzeit nicht auch begegnen würde. Oh, warte. Mir fällt gerade ein, einen Unterschied gibt es doch. Das Hochzeitspaar übergibt sich die Eheringe nicht, wie bei den Muggeln, sondern der Priester, der die beiden vermählt zaubert sie den beiden an die Finger. Wenn beide es ehrlich meinen, geht das problemlos, aber wenn einer unehrliche Gedanken hat, dann geht der Ring nicht auf den Finger. Das verhindert auch, dass jemand unter dem Imperius-Fluch heiraten kann, denn es sind ja nicht seine ehrlichen Gedanken."

„Aha, danke für die Info. Ich wollte nachher nämlich nicht blöd dastehen, wenn irgendwas passiert, dass ich nicht kenne."

„Null Problemo."

Sie arbeiteten noch weiter im Zelt bis halb neun alles fertig war.

„Gut, jetzt geht bitte alle rein und zieht euch um.", beschloss Mr. Weasley als sie noch eine letzte Kontrollrunde gegangen waren.

Harry war kurz vor neun fertig umgezogen, er hatte einen Festumhang von einem Umhangverleih geordert, in dem er sehr gut aussah.

Er ging hinunter in die Küche, wo er auf Ginny, Hermine, Fred, George, Charlie und Ron traf, die mit ihm in der Küche warten sollten, während Bill, Fleur, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley die Delacours im Garten begrüßten.

Um Viertel zehn kamen Mrs. Weasley und Fleur in die Küche, wobei Fleur sofort weiterging um sich umzuziehen. Sie hatte noch eine Dreiviertel Stunde um sich fertig zu machen.

„Ihr könnt jetzt hinausgehen und die Delacours und Fleurs Freunde begrüßen.", sagte Mrs. Weasley an die Runde in der Küche gewandt.

„Aber wir können doch gar kein französisch sprechen, Mum, wie sollen wir mit ihnen reden? Ich kriege vielleicht noch Bon Jour hin und das war's dann auch schon," wand Ron ein.

„Ich denke die meisten von den Delacours beherrschen unsere Sprache Ron. Für die anderen kann dann ja jemand übersetzen. Außerdem dachte ich, Hermine kann französisch, oder lag ich da etwa falsch?"

„Na ja, ein bisschen, aber ich habe es lange nicht mehr gesprochen."

„Das ist, glaube ich egal. Hier gibt es genug Leute, die beide Sprachen sprechen können, dass es keine Probleme mit einer Unterhaltung geben wird. Und jetzt geht bitte raus, ich muss das Essen fertig machen."

Der letzte Satz war wie ein Befehl und somit gingen sie alle hinaus in den Garten und auf die Delacours zu. Kurz bevor sie ankamen, hörten sie Fleurs zehnjährige Schwester ihrem Vater zurufen:

„Papa, il est là. C'est 'Arry Potter. Le garçon, qui sauvais ma vie dans le lac d'Hogwarts."

Harry verstand kein Wort außer seinem Namen, er sah aber, dass sich alle Verwandten und Freunde Fleurs in seine Richtung umdrehten. Gabrielles und Fleurs Mutter reagierte als erste und sagte:

„Ah, l'héros de ma fille. Bon Jour."

„Ähm ... Bon Jour, Madame Delacour.", sagte Harry, denn das Einzige, was er verstanden hatte, war „Bon Jour", was „Guten Tag" bedeutet und er wollte nicht unhöflich wirken.

„Comment ça va, 'Arry ?"

„Wie bitte? Entschuldigung, ich verstehe kein Französisch."

„Oh, pardon. Ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht. Ich dachte, du könntest französisch sprechen. Aber nun gut, wir können nachher weiter darüber reden. Jetzt sollten sich erst mal alle begrüßen."

So begrüßten Harry und die anderen nun alle Familienmitglieder und Freunde Fleurs und fingen dann eine Unterhaltung mit einigen der Franzosen an, die englisch beherrschten.

Gegen halb zehn trafen dann einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens und Freunde Bills ein.

Es herrschte eine gute Stimmung und alle Gäste kamen gut miteinander aus.

Gegen fünf vor zehn begaben sich alle Hochzeitsgäste in das Hochzeitszelt, wobei Ginny nicht mitkam, da sie und Gabrielle als Brautjungfern fungieren sollten. So ging Harry mit Ron und Hermine in das Zelt und setzte sich mit ihnen auf die ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze in der ersten Reihe, die für die nächsten Verwandten des Paares bestimmt war.

„Ron, kannst du mir noch mal bitte erklären, warum Harry und ich hier vorne mitsitzen sollen, obwohl wir nicht mit Bill oder Fleur verwandt sind?", fragte Hermine.

„Das liegt wohl daran, dass Paare zusammensitzen sollen und da du mit Ron und Harry mit Ginny zusammen ist, dürft ihr beide hier sitzen.", sagte Mr. Weasley, der die Frage aufgeschnappt hatte, als er sich gerade setzen wollte.

„Oh, achso. Vielen Dank, dass wir hier sitzen dürfen."

Harry setzte sich, er fühlte wie Spannung in ihm aufstieg. Er würde gleich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eine Hochzeit in der Zauberwelt sehen. Er war gespannt darauf, ob alles wie geplant ablaufen würde und gerade, als er sich vorstellte, wie es wäre, wenn hier dort gleich nicht Fleur und Bill, sondern er und Ginny heiraten würden, betrat Bill das Zelt und ging vor zum Priester. Bill trug eine Festumhang aus dunkelgrüner Seide. Er wirkte sehr nervös im Angesicht seiner nun unmittelbar bevorstehenden Hochzeit.

Nach einpaar Minuten erklang eine Musik, die Harry an Harfengespiel erinnerte. Er erinnerte sich, dass Mr. Weasley gesagt hatte, dass Fleur eine besondere Musik für ihren Gang zum Priester wollte. Alle Leute drehten sich um und Harry fand es einfach atemberaubend, dass Fleur noch schöner als sonst wirken konnte. Er war beeindruckt, wie ihr weißes Kleid sich perfekt mit ihr bewegte und mit ihr eine unübertreffliche Einheit bildete. Das Kleid hatte eine etwa drei Meter lange Schleppe, die von Ginny und Gabrielle getragen wurde.

Als Fleur beim Priester angekommen war, setzte sich Ginny zu Harry. Der Priester hob seine Hände und alle im Zelt verstummten.

„Liebe Hochzeitsgemeinschaft, wir haben uns heute alle hier getroffen, weil diese beiden jungen Menschen sich das Jawort geben wollen.

Dieser junge Mann, Bill Weasley hat sich entschlossen die junge Dame Fleur Delacour zu ehelichen.

Ich rufe nun die Trauzeugen zu mir."

Bei diesen Worten standen Charlie und eine Freundin Fleurs auf und traten zu Bill und Fleur.

„Sind sie Charlie Weasley und Giselle Hibou?", fragte der Priester?

„Ja!", sagten Charlie und die Freundin Fleurs.

„Würden sie mir bitte die Eheringe geben?"

Die beiden gaben ihm die Ringe.

„Etlovforcou."

Als der Priester diesen Zauber einsetzte, kamen einige silberne Funken aus seinem Zauberstab, die die Ringe umschlossen.

„Gut, die Ringe sind in Ordnung. Nun können wir mit der eigentlichen Zeremonie beginnen."

Der Priester erzählte einige Worte über Bill und Fleur, bis er dann zu der entscheidenden Frage kam.

„Bill Weasley, willst du Fleur Delacour zu deiner Frau nehmen, sie lieben und für alle Zeit ehren?"

„Ja, ich will."

„Und du Fleur Delacour, willst du Bill Weasley zum Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und für alle Zeit ehren?"

„Ja, ich will."

Alle anwesenden klatschten.

„Wenn irgendjemand der hier Anwesenden etwas gegen diese Vermählung hat, so solle er es jetzt kundtun, oder für immer schweigen."

Als nach fünf Sekunden niemand etwas sagte, sprach der Priester einen erneuten Zauberspruch.

„Finmartiel."

Daraufhin flogen die Ringe zu Bill und Fleur und rutschten problemlos auf die Finger der beiden.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie sind nun offiziell verheiratet.

Sie dürfen ihre Braut jetzt küssen."

Alle Anwesenden klatschten laut Beifall.

Nacheinander gratulierten alle dem jungen Ehepaar und bewegten sich hinaus in den Garten, wo ein großes Büfett aufgebaut worden war.

Am Nachmittag wurde noch lange gefeiert und um elf Uhr Abends verabschiedeten sich alle Verwandten und Bekannten Fleurs, da sie die Nacht lieber zu Hause in Frankreich verbringen wollten, nun wo Voldemort in England wieder stärker wurde.

Die restlichen Gäste feierten noch bis ein Uhr in der Nacht.

Harry ließ sich sogar dazu überreden mit Ginny zu tanzen. Ihm fiel auf, dass Tanzen auch Spaß machen konnte, obwohl er sich beim Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse nicht allzu gut geschlagen hatte.

Sie lobte ihn für seinen unerwartet guten Tanzstil, als sie sich ins Bett gelegt hatten. Kurz danach schliefen die beiden infolge der Anstrengungen des Tages ein.


	5. Abschied ist schwer

Am nächsten Tag brachen Bill und Fleur zu ihrer Hochzeitsreise auf, die in die USA ging. Sie disapparierten um elf Uhr.

Harry bemerkte jetzt, dass er im Stress der letzten Tage gar nicht an die Horkruxe gedacht hatte und erkannte, dass er sich nun so langsam auf die Suche machen müsste. Er erinnerte sich an das Buch, das Prof. McGonagall ihm geschenkt hatte und dass Prof. Slughorn meinte Harry könnte darin etwas nützliches finden. Das konnte doch nur etwas mit den Horkruxen zu tun haben. Er ging hinauf in Ginnys Zimmer und zog das Buch aus seinem Koffer.

Er öffnete _Schwarzmagische Gegenstände von A bis Z_ und las sich das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch. Bei einigen Namen schauderte es ihm schon sehr und er wusste, dass es besser wäre nicht alles zu schnell zu lesen, weil er sonst wohl überall Demlode oder ähnliches sehen würde. Als er bei H ankam, verlangsamte er seine Lesegeschwindigkeit um nicht noch den Horkruxeintrag zu übersehen, wobei er auch über Namen wie Höllenkonzentrator oder Herzunterwerfer stolperte. Schließlich fand er den Eintrag Horkrux, daneben stand ein Gefahrensymbol, das in diesem Buch die besonders mächtigen Gegenstände kennzeichnete, daneben Stand die Seitenzahl 777. Harry blätterte sofort vor.

Er fand den Eintrag über Horkruxe sofort. Er fing an zu lesen, zuerst stand eine Erklärung, was ein Horkrux sei, dann wurde es interessant:

Zur Herstellung eines Horkrux muss man den Zauberspruch „Tolefi" verwenden.

Wenn jemand einen Horkrux zerstören will, muss er sehr vorsichtig sein. Man kann Horkruxe auf unterschiedliche Weisen zerstören, die alle aber sehr gefährlich sind.

_1.Mit dem Gift eines Basilisken (funktioniert nicht bei Horkruxen aus harten Stoffen wie Metallen)._

_2.Man opfert ein Körperteil, indem man den Horkrux länger als fünf Tage an einer Körperstelle hält. Dieses Körperteil verdorrt danach und wenn man nicht eine Mischung aus fünf Tropfen Antigift-T und 10 Tropfen Antigift-P einnimmt, erweitert sich dieser Prozess nach und nach auf den ganzen Körper._

_3.Man kann ihn durch die Kraft der Liebe zerstören, wobei dies ein sehr schweres Stück Zauberkunst und Konzentration beinhaltet. Man braucht ein sich liebendes Paar, wobei beide Partner noch keinen Beischlaf vollzogen haben dürfen. Diese beide fassen sich an den Händen und sagen, während der Horkrux in ihrer Mitte liegt, gleichzeitig die Worte „De Horkrux imme eter", danach müssen sie für eine halbe Stunde stehen bleiben und dürfen nur an ihr gegenüber denken, wobei ihnen aber immer wieder Bilder anderer Partner durch den Horkrux in den Kopf gesendet werden, von denen sie sich nicht beeinflussen lassen dürfen. Dadurch funktioniert dieser Spruch auch nur bei Paaren, die sich ohne Abstriche lieben. Sollte sich einer der beiden Partner auch nur kurz von den Bildern beeinflussen lassen, muss die Prozedur von neuem begonnen werden und nach drei missglückten Versuchen sendet der Horkrux eine Botschaft an die Person, die einen Teil ihrer Seele in ihm eingesperrt hat._

Harry war nun sehr froh, dass Hermine und Ron mitkommen würden, denn so hatte er eine bessere Chance die Horkruxe zu zerstören, denn einem Basilisken wollte er eigentlich nicht noch einmal begegnen und was die Opferung eines Körperteiles anging, wollte er nicht so eine Hand wie Dumbledore. Er hoffte nur, dass Hermine und Ron für diese Aufgabe geeignet waren.

Er ging zurück nach unten, weil er die beiden gleich über seine Entdeckung informieren wollte. Er fand sie mit dem Rest der Familie im Wohnzimmer.

„Ron, Hermine, ich muss mit euch reden ich glaube, ich habe die Lösung für Frage H gefunden."

„Oh, wirklich?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Wir kommen sofort," fügte Ron hinzu.

„Wovon redet ihr drei?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

„Das ist geheim. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass niemand etwas davon erfährt, am besten du vergisst es gleich wieder, Mum.", antwortete Ron.

„Ron, was soll das heißen, was habt ihr vor?"

Hermine sagte nun:

„Molly, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig, dass niemand erfährt, was Harry, Ron und ich vorhaben, weil es gefährlich ist auch nur von dieser Sache zu wissen."

Daraufhin gingen die drei nach oben, auch wenn sie von allen erstaunt angeblickt wurden. Sie gingen in Rons Zimmer, wo Harry den beiden den Buchausschnitt zeigte.

„Kann ich mit eurer Hilfe bei Möglichkeit drei zur Zerstörung eines Horkruxes rechnen?"

Als die beiden nicht sofort antworteten, fragte er verunsichert:

„Oder hattet ihr schon Sex miteinander?"

„Nein, noch nicht.", antwortete Hermine, die bei dem Gedanken sichtlich errötete. Ihre Antwort hörte sich für Harry fast so an, als hätten die beiden ihr erstes Mal für nächste Nacht geplant, aber er war trotzdem erleichtert.

„Also, dann könntet ihr das mit dem Zauber versuchen, oder nicht?"

„Ja, können wir, aber wie ja auch in diesem Buch beschrieben ist, dürfte es sehr schwer sein die ganze Zeit konzentriert zu bleiben und ich we..."

„Oh, bitte Hermine, wenn ich jemanden kenne, der sich von nichts ablenken lässt, dann bist du das und ich werde auch versuchen nur an dich zu denken!", warf nun Ron ein.

Harry war erfreut, dass Hermine jetzt doch zustimmte und hoffte, dass wenn sie die Horkruxe finden würden alles gut gehen würde.

„Harry, hast du den Eintrag eigentlich noch weitergelesen, als nur bis zu der Stelle mit den drei Möglichkeiten zur Zerstörung von Horkruxen?"

„Wie jetz, Hermine? Geht der noch weiter? Zeig mal her."

Die drei lasen nun auch noch die letzten Zeilen des Eintrages.

Um einen Horkrux zu finden, der in einem geheimen Versteck ist, muss man einen Zauberstab besitzen, der einen Kern von der gleichen Zauberwesengattung hat, wie der des Seelenbesitzers (Im Idealfall vom selben Wesen). Man muss diesen sieben Mal im Uhrzeigersinn drehen und mit ihm dann ein Kreuz in die Luft malen. Während des Drehens sagt man während jeder Runde den Geburtsnamen des Seelenbesitzers und während man das Kreuz zeichnet die Worte „Fiho noim ofene" und noch einmal den Namen des Seelenbesitzers. Nachdem man diese Prozedur beendet hat, kann man den Horkrux dieser Person rufen hören.

_Anmerkungen:_

_- Man weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn eine Person mehrere Horkruxe besitzt. Falls jemand so etwas versucht, hört man sehr wahrscheinlich alle rufen, wobei dies nicht bewiesen ist, da noch niemand versucht hat mehrere Male seine Seele zu teilen._

_- Wenn der Horkrux ein Lebewesen ist, kann dieses die Prozedur nicht spüren._

_- Man hört den Horkrux nicht ewig, aber die Zeit, die man ihn hört, ist bei allen bisherigen Überprüfungen unterschiedlich lang gewesen._

Als sie es fertig gelesen hatten, schwiegen alle drei für ein paar Minuten.

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und stand auf.

„Harry, du hast doch nicht etwa vor Voldemorts Horkruxe auf diese Weise zu suchen? Das ist bestimmt sehr gefährlich und irritierend, wenn du mehrere Horkruxe hörst."

„Schon klar, Hermine, aber hast du eine bessere und schnellere Möglichkeit?"

Als Hermine nichts sagte, sagte Harry:

„Na also. Aber ich werde den Spruch nicht sofort anwenden, denn bevor ich die Suche beginne, will ich noch zum Anfang aller Geschehnisse, die mich zum Auserwählten gemacht haben."

„Häh, wie jetzt?", fragte Ron nun.

„Ich meine natürlich, dass ich nach Godrics Hollow möchte. Dort werde ich das Mums und Dads Haus besuchen und natürlich ihre Gräber."

„OK, wann willst du los?", fragten Hermine und Ron im Chor.

„Je eher, desto besser. Ich würde sagen, wir verabschieden uns von den anderen, nachdem wir ein paar Sachen in unsere Rucksäcke gepackt haben."

„Oh, na gut. Hoffentlich wird es kein Abschied für immer.", sagte Ron, woraufhin alle kurz schwiegen, bis Harry sagte:

„Wir werden das schon packen."

Harry ging danach in Ginnys Zimmer um zusammenzupacken. Als er gerade fertig war, kam sie hinein.

„Harry, warum packst du? Willst du weg? Hat es etwas mit deinem Plan Du-weißt-schon-wen zu besiegen zu tun?"

Er nickte nur.

„Aber, aber, was ist, wenn dir etwas passiert? Ich liebe dich doch und will nicht, dass du ..."

Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, wurde sie von Harry umarmt und brachte die letzten Worte nicht mehr heraus, weil sie anfing zu weinen.

„Keine Angst Ginny, ich habe nicht vor zu sterben."

Er drückte sie fester an sich.

„Harry, ich will nicht noch mal von dir getrennt sein. Ich will wissen, ob es dir gut geht und nicht, dass du gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen kämpfst."

„Keine Angst, ich werde nicht sofort gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Außerdem kannst du doch an deinem Amorastein erkennen, wie es mir geht."

„Ja, aber ..."

„Bitte mach es mir nicht so schwer. Ich gebe dir mein Versprechen, dass ich nicht sterben werde. Und wenn ich es geschafft habe, Voldemort zu besiegen, komme ich zurück und werde dich heiraten."

Nun brach Ginny komplett in Tränen aus und hielt sich an Harry fest. Er umarmte sie sehr innig und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„OK mein Schatz. Ich weiß, dass du es tun musst."

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, hatte Ginny ein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht und Harry nahm einen Umschlag aus seinem Rucksack, den er Ginny gab.

„Versprich mir, wenn du merkst, dass mir etwas sehr schlimmes zugestoßen, dass mich umgebracht hat, dass du diesen Umschlag einem Mitglied des Phönixordens gibst. Ich habe die Zettel darin so verzaubert, dass die Nachricht nur eingesehen werden kann, wenn ich sterbe. Ich hoffe du kannst mir diesen Gefallen tun, denn es ist wichtig, dass es jemand aus dem Orden diese Information erhält, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich sterbe."

Auch wenn sie bei diesen Worten etwas geschockt aussah, stimmte Ginny zu.

Harry war in der vorherigen Nacht aufgewacht und dachte darüber nach, was passieren würde, wenn er stürbe und niemand aus dem Orden wisse, was es mit den Horkruxen auf sich hatte. So beschloss er eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, die im Falle seines Todes lesbar werden würde.

_An den Orden des Phönix:_

_ich habe herausgefunden, dass Voldemort sechs Horkruxe hergestellt hat. Das sind Gegenstände, in denen er Teile seine Seele gesperrt hat. Diese machen ihn unsterblich. Wenn das hier einer lesen kann, dann bin ich beim Versuch sie alle zu zerstören gestorben. Ich bitte euch die restlichen Horkruxe und dann Voldemort zu vernichten._

_Harry Potter._

Zudem kopierte er vor dem Zusammenpacken die Seite über Horkruxe aus _Schwarzmagische Gegenstände von A bis Z. _Er wirkte auf beides den „Wist shoyco" Zauber, welcher bewirkte, dass es erst lesbar werden würde, wenn er stürbe oder er selbst den Zauber aufhebe. Er beschloss, dass er Ginny fragen würde, ob sie die Nachricht einem Ordensmitglied übergeben würde.

Sie steckte den Zettel an einen sicheren Ort und ging mit Harry zusammen nach unten in die Küche, wo Hermine und Ron bereits warteten.

Die drei verabschiedeten sich von den restlichen Familienmitgliedern und anwesenden Ordensmitgliedern, was eine halbe Stunde in Anspruch nahm, da alle versuchten, die drei anders zu überreden.

Schlussendlich sagte Harry:

„Danke dafür, dass ihr alle uns unser bestes wünscht, aber wir müssen nun los."

„Viel Glück!", sprachen George, Fred, Ginny, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Tonks und Lupin im Chor. Ginny gab Harry noch einen Abschiedskuss, wobei sich Harry erhoffte, dass es nicht der letzte sein würde.

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen auf den Rasen und disapparierten.


	6. Godrics Hollow

Sorry, dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat... Ich war zwischendurch im Urlaub und konnte so keine neuen Chaps on stellen.

Hier ist aber nun das neue:

-----------

Im nächsten Augenblick erschienen sie etwa einen halben Kilometer vor Godric's Hollow. Sie wollten nicht direkt in den Ort apparieren, da es kein Ort war, der nur von Zauberern und Hexen bewohnt war und es noch mitten am Tag war.

Sie gingen etwa zehn Minuten bis sie den Ortseingang erreichten.

„Harry, wo genau war eigentlich das Haus deiner Eltern?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke wir suchen es nachdem wir auf dem Friedhof waren."

Während er das sagte, zeigte er auf einen eine Karte von Godric's Hollow, die an der nächsten Kreuzung aufgebaut war.

„Oh, das ist ja perfekt, der Friedhof ist gleich um die Ecke.", sagte Ron, als sie die Karte studierten.

So gingen sie zum Friedhof, der nur wenige Straßen weiter an einem anderen Ortsausgang lag. Als sie das Gelände des Friedhofes betraten, bekam Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, er wusste, dass er gleich zum ersten Mal das Grab seiner Eltern besuchen würde. Ihm liefen ein paar Tränen bei dem Gedanken an seine Eltern aus den Augen, von denen Hermine und Ron aber nichts bemerkten.

Sie gingen eine Weile über den kleinen Friedhof, bis sie es endlich fanden, das Grab Harrys Eltern, welches ungewöhnlich gut gepflegt war. Harry sank vor dem Grab nieder und konnte nun seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihm gingen seine wenigen Erinnerungen, die er mit seinen Eltern verband durch den Kopf und mit diesen der Hass auf ihren Mörder. Er sprach in Gedanken zu seinen Eltern und verspürte dadurch einen innerlichen Rückhalt.

Hermine und Ron beobachteten ihn und wussten nicht, was sie machen sollten. Sie entschieden sich dazu, hinter ihm stehen zu bleiben und ihm etwas Zeit allein mit seinen Gedanken zu lassen.

„Wer sind sie? Was machen Sie da vor dem Grab der Potters? Verschwinden Sie da sofort, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ich," eine ältere Frau kam auf den Friedhof und dachte wohl, dass die drei Grabschänder oder etwas ähnliches wären, aber als Harry sich zu ihr umdrehte, beendete sie ihren Satz abrupt.

„H-Harry, bist du das? Harry Potter?"

„Ja, woher wissen Sie, wer ..."

„Das war nicht schwer zu erkennen. Ich war die Nachbarin deiner Eltern und du siehst genauso aus, wie James, außer deine Augen. Du hast Lilys Augen."

„Das habe ich schon öfters gehört.", sagte er und lächelte die Frau nun an.

„Wer sind Sie eigentlich, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich bin Amanda Fisher. Sind das da Freunde von dir?"

„Ja, das sind meine besten Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley."

Die beiden begrüßten nun Mrs. Fisher.

„Können Sie uns zu der Stelle führen, an der das Haus meiner Eltern stand?"

„Natürlich Harry."

So folgten er, Hermine und Ron Mrs. Fisher durch das Dorf. Sie gingen durch einige Straßen und als sie nach etwa einer Viertelstunde die _König-Henry-der-Erste-Straße _erreichten, sagte Mrs. Fisher:

„Wir sind gleich da. Ich wohne in Haus Nummer 9 und das Haus deiner Eltern war die Nummer 7."

Als sie ihr Ziel erreichten, sahen sie, dass die Trümmer des Hauses noch immer dort waren und ein Schild davor stand. Harry las es sich durch.

Mahnmal: 

Hier verstarben Lily und James Potter, zwei ehrenvolle Anwohner Godric's Hollows. Sie waren jederzeit hilfsbereite Bürger, auf die man sich immer verlassen konnte.

_Sie wurden aus ungeklärten Gründen umgebracht und wir waren alle sehr geschockt, als sie der Tod ereilte._

_Wir werden sie nie vergessen und haben das Grundstück zu einem Denkmal erklärt, welches von niemandem betreten werden darf, außer von Verwandten oder Leuten, die eine ausdrückliche Genehmigung eines Verwandten oder des Bürgermeisters haben._

Darunter standen die Unterschriften des Bürgermeisters, einiger anderer Leute und Remus Lupins. Harry starrte einen Augenblick auf den Namen. Wann hat Remus hier unterschrieben, fragte er sich. Aber das war eigentlich auch egal, Remus war nun mal einer der besten Freunde James'.

„Hermine, Ron, ihr habt meine Genehmigung das Grundstück meiner Eltern zu betreten.", sagte Harry, als er seine Gedanken wieder auf das Grundstück gerichtet hatte.

„Mrs. Fisher, kann ich sie fragen, ob bei der Durchsuchung der Trümmer irgendwelche merkwürdigen Dinge gefunden wurden?"

„Nein, nicht nach dem, was die Polizei veröffentlicht hat. Aber natürlich konnten die Polizisten nicht alles finden."

„Wie jetzt, was meinen Sie?"

„Natürlich die magischen Besitztümer deiner Eltern, die von den Muggeln nicht gesehen werden konnten. Dafür hat James mit einem kleinen Verheimlichungszauber gesorgt."

„Ach, Sie sind eine Hexe. Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?", fragte nun Hermine.

„Weil ich keine Hexe bin, sondern eine Squib."

„Wissen Sie, wo die magischen Gegenstände meiner Eltern sich nun befinden?"

„Ja natürlich. Ich habe sie für dich aufbewahrt, da du der rechtmäßige Erbe bist."

„Gut, könnten Sie mir die Gegenstände bereitlegen, ich werde sie dann in etwa 30 Minuten bei Ihnen abholen, aber erst mal möchte ich mich auf dem Grundstück umsehen."

„Natürlich, Harry. Wollt ihr drei bei mir noch Abendbrot essen. Es ist schon fast sechs Uhr und ich würde euch gerne einladen."

Harry beriet sich kurz mit Ron und Hermine über das Angebot und die drei entschieden sich dazu, das Angebot anzunehmen. Mrs. Fisher ging in ihr Haus zurück, um alles vorzubereiten und das Trio betrat nun endlich das Grundstück. Sie gingen das gesamte Grundstück ab, was schon zehn Minuten in Anspruch nahm, da es relativ groß war. Harry hatte ein komisches Gefühl, das er sonst nur in Hogwarts hatte, er fühlte sich, wie zu Hause, auch wenn er hier nicht leben konnte. Sie durchsuchten kurz die Trümmer, ob sie irgendwelche Dinge Harrys Eltern finden konnten. Sie mussten aber erkennen, dass alles anscheinend gründlich abgesucht wurde, denn es gab nur Trümmer und Möbelreste hier. Als die halbe Stunde vorüber war, gingen sie zu Mrs. Fishers Haus und klopften an der Tür an. Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sie die Tür.

„Kommt rein und macht es euch bequem. Das Essen ist gleich fertig."

Sie gingen hinein und ließen sich in die altmodisch eingerichtete Küche führen. Dort sahen sie zwei Koffer stehen auf denen die Buchstaben L. P. und J. P. zu sehen waren. Harry starrte für einige Sekunden auf die Koffer. Als Mrs. Fisher bemerkte, wo er hinsah, sagte sie:

„In diesen beiden Koffern sind die Sachen deiner Eltern, die von den Muggeln nicht gefunden werden durften. Sie wurden mir von Dumbledore ausgehändigt, nachdem sie im Zaubereiministerium auf Spuren untersucht wurden."

„Wissen Sie, was alles in den Koffern ist?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, ich habe sie nie geöffnet, da ich sie nur für dich aufbewahrt habe."

Mrs. Fisher brachte nun das Essen auf den Tisch und alle aßen sich an dem Braten, den sie zubereitet hatte, satt. Sie erzählte, dass sie ihn bereits bevor sie zum Friedhof ging in den Ofen geschoben hatte, damit sie noch früh genug essen konnte. Danach unterhielten sich alle über Dumbledore und die Sicherheit der Welt. Als alle satt waren, machten sich Hermine, Ron und Harry zum gehen bereit.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie so lange auf den meinen Besitz geachtet haben, Mrs. Fisher. Wir müssen uns jetzt auf den Weg machen.", sagte Harry zu der netten Dame.

Die drei Freunde verabschiedeten sich von ihr und gingen los. Hermine hatte praktischerweise die Koffer eingeschrumpft, sodass diese bequem in Harrys Rucksack passten. Sie wollten die Koffer nämlich erst später öffnen.

„Harry, wo wollen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Ron.

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Harry, wir brauchen eine Art Basis, wo wir immer wieder hin zurückkehren können. Das muss aber ein sicherer Zufluchtsort sein.", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Ich weiß. Ich dachte, wir könnten uns einen ruhigen Wald oder eine Höhle suchen, in dem wir unser Zelt aufschlagen und diesen Platz benutzen wir dann als Basis."

„Aber wo soll das sein Harry. Wir müssten in einem Wald oder einer Höhle viele Sicherheitszauber installieren. Es wäre einfacher ein gut gesichertes Zaubererhaus als Basis zu benutzen.", sagte Hermine, die, so empfand es Harry, schon an einen bestimmten Ort gedacht hatte.

„Das Problem, Hermine, ist, dass ich nicht das Haus von irgendwem als Basis benutzen möchte, der davon nichts mitbekommen soll. Und da keiner von uns ein Haus hat, ..."

Harry konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden, da sprach Ron schon dazwischen.

„Doch Harry, du hast den Grimmauldplatz 12. Wir können dein Haus als Basis nehmen. Seitdem Dumbledore tot ist, wirkt sein Fidelius-Zauber nicht mehr und der Orden hat sein Hauptquartier nach Hogwarts verlegt."

„Ja, aber das ist... ich meine war Sirius' Haus. Es ist voller Dinge, die ich nicht wiedersehen will, ich wollte da nie wieder hin."

Harry wusste, dass Ron Recht hatte, dass der Grimmauldplatz 12 eine Ideale Basis wäre, aber seine Gefühle wehrten sich dagegen. In ihm brach ein innerer Kampf aus, zwischen seinen Gefühlen und seinem Kopf.

„Harry, das wäre die ideale Lösung.", sagte nun auch noch Hermine. Sie tätschelte ihm dabei die Schulter, was ihm etwas moralischen Rückhalt gab. Nach einigen Minuten Gutzuredens von Ron und Hermine entschloss er sich doch dazu seine Basis dort aufzuschlagen.

Sie gingen wieder aus Godric's Hollow hinaus um einen sicheren Disapparationspunkt zu suchen. Harry konzentrierte sich gerade auf die Dreierregel, als Hermine rief:

„Halt, wartet. Wir können jetzt nicht einfach vor dem Haus apparieren."

„Wieso Hermine?", fragten Harry und Ron im Chor.

„Ist das nicht logisch? Es ist helllichter Tag und dort leben Muggel. Es wäre ziemlich Aufsehen erregend, wenn wir da jetzt auftauchten. Am besten wir apparieren in die Winkelgasse und benutzen von dort aus Muggelverkehrsmittel um zum Haus zu kommen."

„Natürlich, du hast Recht Hermine.", stimmte Harry ihr nun zu.

„Lasst uns direkt im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels apparieren."

Daraufhin disapparierten sie.

-------------

Danke fürs Lesen. Jetzt bitte ich euch aber noch, den Knopf da links unten zu drücken. Der ist keine Deko.


	7. Ungeliebter Ort und Zwischenerfolge

Als Harry, Hermine und Ron den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels erreichten, gingen sie sofort hinein und durch den anderen Ausgang hinüber in das London der Muggel. Gegen neun Uhr abends erreichten sie Harrys Haus und betraten es. Sie gingen um ihre Pläne zu besprechen in die Küche.

„Harry, ich denke, wenn wir dein Haus als Basis nutzen wollen, müssen wir einen neuen Fidelius-Zauber aussprechen, damit Voldemort uns hier nicht finden kann."

„Du hast Recht, Hermine. Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, wie der funktioniert."

„Was für ein Glück, dass ich ein Buch habe, in dem der Spruch genau beschrieben ist.", sagte Hermine und holte ein Buch aus ihrem Rucksack, in goldenen Lettern stand der Titel _Sicherheitszauber für das Eigenheim._

„Hermine, das ist genial.", sagte Harry und umarmte Hermine kurz aus Dankbarkeit, wobei Ron merkwürdig auf die beiden blickte.

„Kein Problem. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass das Buch für unser Versteck sehr nützlich sein würde."

„Gut, die anderen Zauber können wir ja dann auch noch ausprobieren, um eine noch höhere Sicherheit zu haben.", schlug Ron vor.

„Ja, aber das Problem ist, wenn es einen Zauber schon einmal gibt, würde er sich mit einem zweiten gleichen gegenseitig stören, wir müssen zuerst nachprüfen, welche Zauber auf diesem Haus liegen."

Als Hermine diese Worte aussprach, holte Harry seinen Zauberdetektor, den ihm Hermine zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, aus seinem Rucksack. Mit dessen Hilfe konnten sie feststellen, dass außer dem Fidelius-Zauber, alle in dem Buch beschriebenen Zauber bei dem Haus wirkten und sogar noch einige weitere, die nicht im Buch erwähnt wurden.

Hermine las die Erklärung zum Fidelius-Zauber und erklärte den beiden anderen kurz, wie er funktionierte.

„Der Hausbesitzer, also du Harry, muss diesen Zauber sprechen, sonst wirkt er nicht. Es funktioniert, wenn zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand im Hause ist, also müssen wir solange nach draußen. Du musst dann deinen Zauberstab auf die Eingangstür richten und ‚Fidelio' sagen. Danach müsste das Haus für dich von einem bläulichen Schimmer durchzogen sein. Wenn es sich nach etwa zehn Sekunden auf rot umfärbt, musst du den vollständigen Namen des Geheimniswahrers, ich denke, du nimmst dich selbst, sagen. Daraufhin sehen nur der Hausbesitzer, der den Spruch ausgeführt hat und der Geheimniswahrer, wenn es eine andere Person ist, dieses Haus. Jeder, der vom Geheimniswahrer die Position des Hauses erfährt, kann es danach auch sehen und er kann diese Information nur freiwillig und ohne Zwang weitergeben."

„Gut, vielen Dank, Hermine. So klingt das ganze viel einfacher, als im Text des Buches. Ich werde den Zauber am besten gleich über das Haus sprechen."

So gingen Harry, Hermine und Ron aus dem Haus, es war bereits gegen Mitternacht, und Harry führte den Zauber aus. Alles funktionierte, wie Hermine es beschrieben hatte und Harry musste den beiden nach Beendigung des Zaubers den Ort, wo das Haus stand erst wieder nennen, bevor sie es wieder sehen konnten.

„Gut, schon mal eine Sache, die geklappt hat. Lasst uns wieder reingehen, ich möchte jetzt nachschauen, was in den Koffern von Mum und Dad drin ist."

Sie gingen wieder zurück in das Haus und hinunter in die Küche, wo sie die Koffer hingestellt hatten.

Sie öffneten die Koffer und fanden einige nützliche Gegenstände, die Harry von Moody kannte, so zum Beispiel ein Feindglas und andere Dinge, die einem vor Feinden warnten. Unter diesen waren auch drei Armbänder der Feindswehr, deren besondere Eigenschaft es war, die Anwesenheit feindlich gesinnter Menschen zu spüren und dies durch ein Vibrieren an den Träger weitergaben. In Lilys Koffer war eine schmale, etwa 15 Zoll lange Schachtel, in der es ein wenig klapperte, wenn man sie schüttelte. Harry öffnete sie und fand die Zauberstäbe seiner Eltern darin. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie ihm Mr. Ollivander vor gut sechs Jahren erzählte, was es für Zauberstäbe waren. Er hörte die Worte in seinem Kopf widerhallen, zuerst hatte Ollivander vom Zauberstab Harrys Mutter Lily gesprochen:

„Mir kommt es vor, als wäre sie erst gestern selbst hier gewesen und hätte ihren ersten Zauberstab gekauft. Zehneinviertel Zoll lang, geschmeidig, aus Weidenholz gefertigt. Hübscher Stab für bezaubernde Arbeit."

Harry nahm bei diesen Gedanken die Zauberstäbe seiner Eltern in die Hand und dachte nun über die Worte zum Zauberstab seines Vaters nach.

„Ihr Vater hingegen wollte lieber einen Zauberstab aus Mahagoni. Elf Zoll. Elastisch. Ein wenig mehr Kraft und hervorragend geeignet für Verwandlungen."

„Harry, was machst du da mit den Zauberstäben?", fragte Hermine, da Harry, als er so in seinen Gedanken versunken war, die Zauberstäbe bewegte und ein paar Funken versprühte.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, ich war ein wenig Gedanken versunken.", sagte Harry und wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht.

„Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, wie ich meinen Zauberstab gekauft habe und Ollivander mir von den Stäben meiner Eltern erzählt hatte."

Ein paar Minuten später gingen die drei ins Bett um am nächsten Morgen weitere Schritte planen zu können.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er, dass Phineas Nigellus in seinem Bild war. Dieser bestellte ihm schöne Grüße von Professor McGonagall und dass sie gerne eine Nachricht bekäme, weil sie mit Harry wegen des Fidelius-Zaubers sprechen wollte, denn sie wollte letzte Nacht in den Grimmauldplatz 12, aber konnte ihn nicht finden. Da ihrer Meinung nach niemand anderes den Zauber hätte bewirken können, schickte sie Phineas um es zu überprüfen. Harry sagte, dass Phineas McGonagall ausrichten sollte, dass er gegen ein Uhr nachmittags bereit wäre, mit ihr im Tropfenden Kessel zu reden.

Nachdem der ehemalige Schulleiter Hogwarts' sein Bild verlassen hatte, ging Harry hinunter in die Küche um etwas zu essen. Da die Küche noch leer war, nahm er an, dass Hermine und Ron noch schliefen.

Er machte sich einen Toast und während er diesen aß, dachte er mal wieder über Sirius nach, weil ihn hier alles an seinen Paten erinnerte.

Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde kam Ron in die Küche hinunter.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Bist du schon lange wach?"

„Nein, ich bin vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde aufgestanden. Schläft Hermine noch?"

„Jepp. Wir haben gestern Abend noch ein wenig miteinander geredet und sie muss anscheinend etwas Schlaf nachholen. Was machen wir heute? Wollen wir mit der Horkrux-Suche beginnen?"

„Nein, ich denke wir planen ein paar Dinge und ich muss gegen ein Uhr in Tropfenden Kessel. McGonagall will mit mir reden."

„Was, woher weißt du das? Hat sie dir eine Eule geschickt? Und woher wusste sie, wo du bist?"

„Sie wollte wohl letzte Nacht in das Haus und als sie es nicht finden konnte, war ihr klar, dass ich einen Fidelius-Zauber darauf gesprochen haben musste. Sie hat ihren Verdacht durch Phineas Nigellus nachprüfen lassen und mir eine Nachricht durch ihn zukommen lassen."

„Achso."

Als Ron sich etwas zu essen machte, las Harry ein wenig in einem Zauberkunstbuch für weit Fortgeschrittene. Er blätterte ein wenig darin herum, bis er eine Überschrift fand, die ihn interessierte, sie lautete _Der Deglou-Zauber – der beste Weg festgeklebte Dinge zu lösen._

Er las die Erläuterung durch und war erfreut, da er sich erhoffte, damit das Bild Sirius' Mutter und den Familienwandteppich von den Wänden lösen zu können.

Er zeigte ihn Ron, der bei der Idee vor Freude strahlte.

„Dann können wir endlich in normaler Lautstärke da oben reden. Das ist super Harry. Aber ich denke wir sollten warten, bis Hermy wach ist, denn das ganze wird Mrs. Black wohl nicht allzu sehr gefallen."

Harry musste kurz schmunzeln.

„Seit wann nennst du Hermine Hermy?"

Ron errötete nun leicht. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam gerade Hermine in die Küche.

„Ronny nennt mich schon seit ein paar Tagen so."

Sie gab Ron einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss und redete dann weiter.

„Was redet ihr eigentlich über mich?"

„Ich habe bloß gerade einen Weg gefunden, wie wir vielleicht das Bild von Sirius' Mutter loswerden können und Ron meinte, wir sollen warten, bis du wach bist, weil es ihr wohl nicht gefallen würde."

„Achso. Und, wie wollt ihr es abbekommen?"

Harry gab ihr das Buch und zeigte auf die Stelle mit dem Deglue-Zauber.

„Aha, ich denke, wenn er in diesem Buch steht, dürfte er nicht sehr einfach sein und ich weiß nicht, ob Mrs. Blacks' Dauerklebefluch nicht stärker, als unsere Magie ist."

„Ich denke, wenn wir alle drei den Spruch gleichzeitig anwenden, müssten wir stark genug sein.", meinte Harry.

„Genau, Harry hat Recht. Sei nicht immer so pessimistisch Hermine, Schatz."

„OK, wir können es ja versuchen."

So redeten sie noch ein paar Minuten weiter, während nun auch Hermine etwas aß.

Sie probten kurz an einigen Dingen, die sie durch Flüche zusammenklebte den Deglue-Zauber aus und nach etwa einer Stunde hatten sie den Dreh raus.

„So, jetzt sollten wir es schaffen!", beschloss Harry, als er den Klebe-Fluch, den Hermine auf Ron gelegt hatte, damit er am Boden klebt, aufgehoben hatte.

Sie gingen in zum Bild von Sirius' Mutter hinauf.

„Hey Mrs. Black, sie Miststück!"

Nach Harrys Beleidigung flogen die Vorhänge vor dem Bild zur Seite.

„WER WAGT ES MICH IM HAUS MEINER AHNEN ZU BELEIDIGEN? DU ROTZBENGEL. WENN MEINE VORFAHREN SEHEN KÖNNTE, AN WEN SIRIUS DIESES EHRENWERTE HAUS VERERBT HAT, OH WELCHE SCHMACH. RAUS MIT DIE, DEM BLUTSVERÄTER UND DEM SCHLAMMBLUT."

„Nein, du wirst jetzt gehen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine stellten vor dem Bild auf und Harry zählte von drei herunter.

„3"

„WAS HABT IHR"

„2"

„VOR, IHR BESUDLER"

„1"

„MEINES ELTERNHAUSES?"

„DEGLUOS BILD!", riefen die drei Freunde, wie aus einem Mund.

„AH, WAS TUT IHR DA? BRINGT MICH SOFORT ZURÜCK AN MEINE WAND."

Der Zauberspruch hatte funktioniert und Mrs. Black fluchte nun umso mehr. Die anderen Bilder waren nun auch aufgewacht und fingen an zu brüllen. Sie wurden aber sofort von Hermine und Ron geschockt, während Harry das Bild Sirius' Mutter in die Mitte des Zimmers brachte, wo es weiter herumzeterte.

„IHR BESCHMUTZER DES HAUSES MEINER AHNEN! RAUS HIER! KREACHER KOMM HER UND HILF MIR!"

Bei diesen Worten erschien Kreacher und blickte verachtend auf Harry und verbeugte sich vor dem Bild Mrs. Blacks.

„Was wünschen Sie Mylady?"

Bevor sie auch nur etwas sagen konnte, verpasste Harry ihr einen Schweigezauber und wand sich an Kreacher.

„Du gehst zurück nach Hogwarts und hilfst dort weiter in der Küche. Du wirst niemals mehr eine Befehl dieses Bildes annehmen!"

„Ja, Meister.", sagte Kreacher heuchlerisch und verschwand wieder.

Harry verpasste dem Bild nun auch einen Schockzauber. Danach ging er mit seinen beiden besten Freunden hinauf in den Raum, in dem der Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum der Familie Black hing. Sie konnte auch diesen lösen und waren froh etwas Verbesserung in das Haus gebracht zu haben.

„Harry, was machen wir jetzt mit dem Bild und dem Teppich?"

„Keine Ahnung, Hermine. Hast du ne Idee, Ron?"

„Nein, aber vielleicht kannst du McGonagall fragen, wenn du nachher mit ihr redest."

So legten sie das Bild und den Teppich in das Zimmer Sirius' Mutter und gingen wieder in die Küche, wo sie einige Pläne schmiedeten.

„Ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn wir ein paar Flüche aus dem Buch, das mir Tonks und Remus geschenkt haben lernen, denn die könnten sehr hilfreich im Kampf gegen Voldemorts Todesser werden. Wenn wir die meisten gut können, werde ich diesen Horkrux-Finde-Zauber einsetzen und dann werden wir sehen, ob wir sie finden können."

Nachdem sie sich einige nützliche Zauber aus diesem Buch und anderen Büchern, die sie mithatten oder im Haus fanden, ausgesucht hatten, die sie lernen wollten, aßen sie Mittag.

Danach brach Harry in Richtung Tropfender Kessel auf.

Er trat gegen fünf vor eins in das unscheinbar wirkende Gebäude ein und suchte sich, da Professor McGonagall noch nicht da war, einen freien Tisch, was sich als kein Problem herausstellte, da außer ihm nur der Besitzer Tom anwesend war. Er setzte sich an einen Tisch in einer Ecke des Pubs und als Tom fragte, was Harry bestellen wolle, bestellte er aus Höflichkeit, weil er hier saß, ein Butterbier.

Kurz nachdem Tom ihm dieses gebracht hatte, betrat Minerva McGonagall den Raum.

Harry stand auf und gab ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung.

„Guten Tag, Professor McGonagall."

„Guten Tag, Harry. Du brauchst mich übrigens nicht mehr als Professor ansprechen, da du ja kein Schüler mehr bist. Außerdem wäre es mir lieb, wenn du mich duzen würdest, da wir beide auf der selben Seite sind und dieses Siezen uns nur distanzieren würde. Ich denke, dass du damit kein Problem hast, oder?"

„Nein. Sie ... Ich meine du bist nicht die erste in den letzten Tagen, die mir das Du angeboten hat. Es ist nur eine Umgewöhnung."

„Gut, Harry, dann kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Ich nehme an, dass du das Haus Sirius' als Basis für deine Pläne gegen Voldemort nutzen willst."

Harry nickte.

„Ich muss dir erst mal zu dem gelungenen Fidelius-Zauber gratulieren, denn jemand anderes hätte ich ja nicht ausführen können.2

„Danke. Was wolltest du eigentlich im Grimmauldplatz 12?", er fühlte irgendwie komisch dabei seine ehemalige Lehrerin zu duzen.

„Ich wollte überprüfen, ob dort immer noch alles in Ordnung ist. Jede Woche hat bisher ein Ordensmitglied diese Aufgabe übernommen."

„Warum? Ich dachte, sie hätten es als Hauptquartier aufgegeben?"

„Ja natürlich, aber es war trotzdem wichtig zu wissen, ob nicht vielleicht der Feind an diesem Haus interessiert ist."

„Und war jemals ein Todesser im Haus?"

„Nein, nicht das wir wüssten."

„Was macht der Orden jetzt eigentlich ohne Dumbledore? Wer führt euch an?"

„Da keiner von uns alles wusste, haben, wir erst mal eine Dreifachspitze gewählt, aus den Personen, die am meisten wussten, so dass die Führung eigentlich fast alles das weiß, das Dumbledore wusste, außer der Sache, die er mit dir am Ende des letzten Schuljahres unternahm."

„Und wer sind die drei Anführer?"

„Alastor, Remus und ich."

„Oh, dann Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Vielen Dank, Harry. Aber ich denke, wir können Dumbledore nie ganz ersetzen. Er war einzigartig."

„Ja, aber ihr werdet das schon schaffen. Eins muss ich euch aber noch sagen: Greift Voldemort nicht an. Er gehört mir. Wenn ihr viele Todesser ausschalten könnt, dann ist das hilfreich, aber gegen Voldemort habt ihr keine Chance. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, warum, vertraut mir einfach."

„OK, Harry. Könntest du mir den Ort deiner Basis nennen, damit ich ab und zu mal vorbeischauen kann?"

„Nein. Ich habe mich entschlossen, diese Information nur Ron und Hermine zu geben, damit kein Außenstehender davon erfährt. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand, der davon weiß angegriffen wird."

„Ja, aber ich kann mich sehr gut verteidigen."

„Das glaube ich dir Minerva, aber ich kann es dir nicht verraten, da ich gestern Abend darauf einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet habe."

„Oh, dann ist es dir sehr ernst, dass du niemanden gefährden willst. Aber ich muss dir auch zu dieser mutigen Entscheidung gratulieren."

Übrigens, hast du eine Idee, wo ich den Teppich mit dem Stammbaum und das Bild Sirius' Mutter entsorgen kann, denn wir haben sie von den Wänden bekommen."

„Wie das?"

„Mit dem Deglue-Zauber."

„Oh, von dem hab ich aber noch nicht gehört. Ich hätte da eine Idee. Würde es dich stören ein Bild mit lebendem Inhalt zu verbrennen?"

„Nein, nicht bei diesem!"

„Wir haben vor Samstagabend eine kleine Feier im Fuchsbau zu halten und ein Feuer zu machen."

„Was gibst denn zu feiern?"

„Wir haben es heute geschafft, dass 13 treue Todesser Voldemorts nach Askaban gehen mussten."

„Das ist super. Wann fängt die Feier an?"

„17 Uhr. Du bist natürlich eingeladen, genauso, wie Hermine und Ron."

„Gut. Wenn wir es schaffen die Feier in unserem Zeitplan unterzubringen, werden wir kommen.

Nach diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich und Harry ging zurück zu seinem Haus.

Er erzählte Ron und Hermine sofort die guten Nachrichten und sie entschlossen sich diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen um das Bild und den Teppich loszuwerden.


	8. Eine Feier und der Beginn der Suche

_Sagt mal... wenn ihr das lest, könnt ihr mir auch ein paar Kommis dalassen. Das fände ich wirklich schön. Es ist ein wenig traurig nur von einem Leser Reviews zu bekommen. Is zwar besser als nix, aber trotzdem finde ich, dass das zu wenig ist. Also tut mir bitte mal den Gefallen und lest nich nur, sondern drückt auch auf den Knopf da unten links._

Die nächsten drei Tage übten Harry, Ron und Hermine verschiedene Zauber und Flüche ein, von denen sie sich Vorteile im Kampf gegen die Todesser verhofften.

Besonders nützlich fanden sie den Menstrans-Zauber. Dieser konnte ohne Zauberstab ausgeführt werden und bewirkte, dass sie sich Gedankenbotschaften zusenden konnten. Es dauerte einen ganzen Tag, bis sie es perfekt konnten, aber sie waren der Meinung, dass sich das lohnen würde, weil man so auch ohne zu sprechen kommunizieren kann.

„OK, ich glaube, das reicht für heute.", sendete Harry den anderen beiden als Nachrichtenbotschaft am Freitagabend.

„Morgen Abend werden wir mit dem Orden ein bisschen feiern und dann werden wir uns wieder unserer Mission zuwenden.", sagte er nun wieder auf normalem Wege.

„Gute Nacht. Morgen können wir uns mal ein bisschen entspannen."

Die Antwort von Ron und Hermine kam wie aus einem Mund.

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

Der Samstag verlief für die drei ziemlich unspektakulär. Harry hatte nur das Gefühl, Ron und Hermine nutzten das Menstransen um sich gegenseitig irgendwelche geheimen Botschaften zu senden, denn die beiden wurden ab und zu etwas rot im Gesicht und wirkten, als hätte man ihnen gerade etwas sehr schmeichelndes gesagt.

Gegen 15 Uhr entschieden sie sich zum Fuchsbau aufzubrechen. Dazu verließen sie das Haus unter Harrys Tarnumhang. Ron nahm dabei das Bild Mrs. Blacks', auf dem immer noch der Schweigezauber und der Schockzauber wirkten. Hermine nahm den Wandteppich und Harry hielt den Tarnumhang über sie alle. Sie verließen den Wirkungsbereich des Anti-Apparations-Zaubers und dissapparierten nacheinander, zuerst Ron, dann Hermine und schlussendlich Harry.

Als Harry im Vorgarten des Fuchsbaus erschien, sah er, dass Ron und Hermine bereits an der Haustür standen und klopften. Er nahm seinen Tarnumhang ab und kurz bevor er die beiden erreichte, öffnete Mrs. Weasley auch schon die Tür. Als sie die drei sah, stieß sie einen kurzen Freudenschrei aus.

„Ron, Hermine, Harry, wie schön euch wiederzusehen. Wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht. Keine Nachrichten von euch. Was habt ihr alles gemacht? Wo wart ihr?"

„Hi, Mum, es ist auch schön dich wiederzusehen. Lass uns erst mal rein."

Als Ron das sagte, ließ seine Mutter die drei hinein.

„Was wollt ihr eigentlich hier? Wir haben eigentlich nicht so schnell mit eurer Rückkehr gerechnet, auch wenn wir gerne die eine oder andere Nachricht von euch gehört hätten."

„Wir haben gehört, ihr haltet heute eine kleine Feier mit nem Feuer ab und wollten etwas zum Feuer beitragen."

„Woher wisst ihr von der Feier? Und was wollt ihr verbrennen?"

Harry antwortete ihr:

„Ich habe am Dienstag mit Minerva gesprochen und sie hat mir davon erzählt. Guck nicht so komisch Molly. Genau wie du, hat sie mir das Du angeboten. Und zum verbrennen haben wir ein hässliches Bild und einen alten, angekokelten Wandteppich."

Während er dies sagte, hielten Ron und Hermine das Bild und den Teppich hoch.

„Oh, ihr habt die Dinger abbekommen? Das ist großartig. Ich wusste natürlich schon, wo eure Basis ist, Minerva hat es dem Orden sofort mitgeteilt, als sie davon erfuhr, damit wir wissen, dass es jemand von unserer Seite ist, der dort haust."

„Achso, aber sie hat nichts davon erzählt, dass wir nach Möglichkeit herkommen wollten?", fragte Hermine etwas skeptisch.

„Nein, das hat sie wohl im Stress vergessen. Sie hat sehr viel zu tun als neue Schulleiterin Hogwarts' und da kann das ja mal passieren. Ich denke es war nicht ihre Absicht es zu vergessen. Warum seit ihr eigentlich schon so früh hier? Die Feier beginnt doch erst um fünf Uhr."

„Nun, wir haben uns für heute nix anderes vorgenommen und so hat sich der Tag etwas in die Länge gezogen und wir haben dann einfach beschlossen etwas früher herzukommen. Außerdem wollten wir euch auch wiedersehen."

Als Harry das sagte, lachten Hermine und Ron kurz auf und Ron sagte:

„Du meinst wohl, du hast dich nach Ginny gesehnt."

„Ronny, sei nicht so, du hast mir doch auch erzählt, wie sehr du deine Familie vermisst."

„OK, OK. Wir alle haben euch vermisst."

Als er dies sagte, öffnete sich die Tür und Fred und George kamen grinsend hinein.

„Oh, unser Ronnylein hat uns vermisst. Wie konnten wir den kleinen Jungen nur gehen lassen, George?"

„Du hast Recht, er hat doch so ein zartes Gemüt unser Ronny und dann lassen wir ihn allein in die Welt voll böser Magier hinaus."

„Hört auf mit dem Unsinn, ich habe gemeint, dass ich mir um euch alle Sorgen gemacht habe, ist das jetzt schon verboten?"

„Nein, du hast natürlich Recht, Ronny.", antworteten sie im Chor.

„Und nennt mich nicht Ronny!"

Bei diesen Worten wurde er rot im Gesicht, wobei man nicht sicher sagen konnte ob es aus Scham über den Namen oder aus Wut war.

Ron entschied sich dazu einen Spaziergang mit Hermine zu machen, schließlich waren sie die letzten Tage nicht einmal draußen gewesen und es war schönstes Sommerwetter.

Harry ging hinauf in Richtung Ginnys Zimmer. Als er an der Tür ankam, hörte er ein Schluchzen durch die Tür dringen und vernahm Ginnys Stimme.

„...misse ihn so sehr. Ich hoffe ihm ist nichts passiert. Mein Harry, ich brauch dich doch, wo bist du nur."

Als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, menstranste er ihr die Worte „vor deiner Tür". Sie hörte auf zu weinen und öffnete die Tür. Ihr Gesicht war zwar verweint, aber sie sah überglücklich aus, als sie sich Harry um den Hals warf. Sie umarmte ihn für einige Minuten und konnte ihre Freudentränen nicht unterdrücken. Harry bugsierte Ginny langsam in Richtung ihres Bettes, wo er sich mit ihr hinsetzte und ihr durch das Haar strich, während sie ihn immer noch festhielt, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

„Harry, ich hab dich so sehr vermisst. Geht es dir gut? Bitte lass mich nicht noch mal so lange alleine, ohne, dass du mir eine Nachricht sendest."

„Keine Angst, mein Schatz, mir geht es gut. Ich habe dich auch sehr vermisst. Du bist mir das wichtigste auf der Welt."

„Wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit? Was habt ihr gegen ihn unternommen?"

„Wir waren in meinem Haus und haben ein paar neue Zaubersprüche gelernt, von denen wir uns Nutzen im Kampf gegen die Todesser erhoffen."

Ginny hatte sich inzwischen beruhigt und fragte Harry, was es für Zauber waren und wie diese Gedankenübertragung funktionierte.

Harry redete sehr lange mit ihr und versprach, dass er ihr mindestens zwei mal pro Woche einen Brief schicken würde.

Als sie ihr Gespräch beendet hatten, war es bereits halb fünf und sie entschieden sich nach unten zu gehen.

Inzwischen waren auch weitere Partygäste eingetroffen. So begrüßte Harry Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Alastor und Arthur. Auch diejenigen, die es ihm bisher noch nicht angeboten hatten, bestanden nun darauf, dass er sie mit dem Vornamen anspricht.

Um fünf Uhr trafen dann noch Charlie und Minerva ein und die Feier konnte beginnen. Sie stapelten einige alte Möbel und Kartons zusammen mit dem Bild Sirius' Mutter und dem Wandteppich der Familie Black auf einen Haufen und zündeten diesen an. Es gab ein sehr schönes und großes Feuer.

Harry sprach mit den verschiedenen Ordensmitgliedern und als er mit Charlie sprach, fiel ihm eine Frage ein, die er vorige Woche niemanden gefragt hatte.

„Du Charlie, ich habe eine Frage wegen Bill. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass er gar keine Anzeichen eines Werwolfes mehr trug, ich meine seine Narben waren noch da, aber er wirkte vor den Ferien doch vom Charakter etwas wölfisch, aber letzte Woche, war es, als hätte ihn nie ein Werwolf gebissen."

„Oh, hat dir das keiner gesagt. Die Heiler im St. Mungus haben eine Idee gehabt, was ihm vielleicht helfen könnte. Sie haben den Wolfsbanntrank mit Antigift-T in einem merkwürdigen Verhältnis gemischt. Na ja, auf jeden Fall hats geklappt und er konnte wieder normal werden, aber er muss diesen Trank jede Woche einnehmen, sonst würde er dauerhaft und unumkehrbar zu einem Wolf werden. Sie haben dieses Rezept in einem sehr alten Buch über Werwölfe gefunden."

„Das ist großartig!", erwiderte Harry erfreut.

„Warum hast du ihn letzte Woche eigentlich nicht selbst gefragt?"

„Hab ich in der ganzen Aufregung vergessen, ich hatte ein paar andere Dinge im Kopf.", sagte er, während sein Gesicht einen leicht rötlichen Ton annahm. Er dachte gerade daran, dass er sich letztes Wochenende hauptsächlich mit Ginny beschäftigt hatte und auf fast gar nichts anderes geachtet hatte.

„Harry, kommst du rüber?", rief Ginny aus einigen Metern Entfernung, wo sie gerade mit Ron und Hermine stand. Harry ging zu ihnen und unterhielt sich etwas mit den drei wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben, seinen beiden besten Freunden und seiner Freundin.

Harry, Ron und Hermine entschieden sich dafür, diese Nacht im Fuchsbau zu verbringen. Harry schlief wieder mit in Ginnys Zimmer und Ron und Hermine in Rons Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen gab es für die drei einen Abschied, wie in der vorigen Woche. Harry hatte wieder Schwierigkeiten Ginny für eine ungewisse Zeit zu verlassen.

„Denk bitte dran, mir zu schreiben, Schatz."

„Ja, Ginny, das werde ich."

Sie gab ihm nachdem er es ihr zehn mal versprochen hatte einen sehr langen und innigen Kuss, als wüsste sie, dass Harry schon sehr bald in große Gefahr geraten würde.

Zurück im Grimmauldplatz 12 setzten sich die drei erst mal wieder in die Küche um die nächsten Schritte zu besprechen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich mit der Suche beginnen, denn Voldemort wird es nicht so auf sich ruhen lassen, dass so viele Todesser gefangen genommen wurden."

„Du hast recht Harry. Wie wollen wir vorgehen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich werde heute noch diesen Horkrux-Such-Zauber einsetzen und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Aber Harry, was ist, wenn die Horkruxe dich zu sehr verwirren?"

„Keine Angst Ron. Ich halte das durch. Oder hast du ne bessere Idee?"

„Nein, aber es könnte sehr gefährlich werden."

„Das ist mir auch bewusst, aber wir müssen das Risiko eingehen."

„OK. Einverstanden.", sagten Ron und Hermine nun entschlossen Harry zu helfen.

Harry ging kurz in sein Zimmer um _Schwarzmagische Gegenstände von A bis Z _zu holen. Zurück in der Küche schlug er auch gleich Seite 777 auf, um sich noch mal alles durchzulesen.

Er nickte kurz Ron und Hermine zu, welche ihn nun genau beobachteten.

Harry stand auf und hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand und fing an ihn im Uhrzeigersinn zu drehen. Er sagte während jeder Runde „Tom Vorlost Riddle".

Während jeder Runde entstand ein schwacher roter Ring. Diese vereinten sich nach der siebten Runde zu einem blauen Ring, der hell leuchtete. Nun malte Harry ein Kreuz in die Luft und sprach die Worte „Fiho noim ofene Tom Vorlost Riddle". Das Kreuz erstrahlte flammend rot und verband sich mit dem blauen Ring. Beides glühte nun golden auf und flog auf Harry zu, berührte seinen Kopf und verschwand.

Auf einmal hörte Harry drei Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die alle aus verschiedenen Richtungen zu kommen schienen.

„Komm zu mir, ich bin, was du suchst." 

Er hörte diese Worte von drei Stimmen und bekam Kopfschmerzen, weil sie sich gegenseitig versuchten zu übertönen und dabei immer lauter wurden. Er hielt sich die Hand an den Kopf.

„Harry, was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine, als sie sah, dass sich Harry eine Hand gegen den Kopf hielt, als hätte er fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen.

Durch diese Worte errang Harry wieder Kontrolle über seine Gedanken und konnte das Gebrüll der Horkruxe unterdrücken.

„Ja, es geht schon. Sie versuchen bloß sich gegenseitig zu übertönen und das wurde ziemlich laut in meinem Kopf. Es sind nur drei. RAB muss den zerstört haben, den er hatte."

„Das ist super. Wo sind die Horkruxe?", fragte nun Ron.

„Die exakte Position kann ich nicht ausmachen. Ich weiß nur die Richtung und die ungefähre Entfernung. Ich denke, der lauteste ist der, der im Augenblick am nächsten ist und würde daher vorschlagen, dass wir diesen zuerst suchen. Einer von den beiden leiseren hatte eindeutig in Parsel gesprochen. Das muss Nagini sein. Die lassen wir uns für den Schluss. Einverstanden?"

„Ja!", kam es im Chor von seinen beiden besten Freunden.

„In welcher Richtung liegt der erste Horkrux?"

„Richtung Süden, Hermine."

„Wann wollen wir los?", fragte Ron.

„Sofort."

Nach dieser Antwort schluckte Ron kurz, zeigte sich aber einverstanden.

„Wir fliegen am besten dorthin. Ich weiß nicht die genaue Entfernung, es kann aber nicht allzu weit sein."

„Was? Aber, aber man wird uns sehen.", wand Hermine ein, wobei sie auch ein klein wenig verängstigt wirkte.

„Wir haben doch die unsichtbar machenden Kleidungsstücke von Fred und George. Außerdem kenne ich einen Spruch um Besen unsichtbar zu machen."

„Aber, aber, wir könnten trotzdem gesehen werden, wenn wir diese Hüte im Flug verlieren."

„Wir haben nicht nur Hüte sondern such andere Kleidungsstücke, die unsichtbar machen, so zum Beispiel einen Gürtel und den verlierst du bestimmt nicht. Und dann haben wir noch zwei Jacken, die Ron und ich nehmen können."

Hermine wollte wieder gegen das Fliegen reden, aber bevor sie überhaupt anfing, sagte Ron, der genauso wie Harry erkannte, was los war:

„Oder hast du Angst, Schatz?"

„Ich ... nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin doch eine Gryffindor.", sagte sie, wobei sie nicht überzeugend klang.

„Außerdem hab ich gar keinen Besen.", sagte sie aus einer letzten Hoffnung heraus, nicht fliegen zu müssen.

„Das ist kein Problem, du kannst bei Ron mitfliegen. Ihr könnt auch meinen Feuerblitz nehmen, damit ich nicht viel schneller bin, als ihr. Wir dürften ungefähr gleich schnell sein, wenn ihr aufs meinem und ich auf Rons Besen flieg."

Schließlich gab sich Hermine geschlagen und war einverstanden zu fliegen.

Sie packten ein paar Sachen in ihre Rucksäcke, weil sie nicht wussten, wie lange sie brauchen würden.

Eine Stunde, nachdem Harry begann die Stimmen der Horkruxe zu hören, flogen die drei Freunde los, um den ersten zu finden und zu zerstören. Sie flogen relativ langsam, damit sie sich nicht während des Fluges verloren. Harry menstranste Ron immer wieder, wo es langgeht. Nach etwa einer Stunde Flug übermittelte er die Nachricht zu landen.


	9. Der vierte Horkrux

_freu endlich mal mehr Reviews. Dankeschön!_

_nicht bei registrierter: richtig! Das Reviewen tut nicht weh. Da dies meine erste Story war, hatte ich eine recht schnelle Gangart und da is das Pairing etwas untergegangen. In meinen späteren, die ich hier auch noch irgendwann reinstelle, wird es da mehr geben._

_Arthus: Ich freue mich, dass du dich entschieden hast, mir jetzt dann doch einmal ein Kommi zu hinterlassen._

_Slay Coral: Ich möchte wissen, wie ihr die Geschichte findet, aber dabei dann auch, was gut bzw. schlecht ist und höre mir auch gerne Verbesserungsvorschläge an._

_Misanthrop: Jetzt hab ich ja uach ein paar weitere Reviewer und nich mehr nur "unhöfliche Säcke"._

_Tinchen: Wenn ich das jetz verrate, dann liest wohl keiner weiter. ;)_

_odin: Ich könnte jetzt sagen, wann die Geschichte endet, aber dann kann sich ja jeder denken, wie lange es noch dauert... Also lass ich das._

_So... und jetzt könnt ihr das neue Chap lesen... aber bitte wieder reviewen._

_---------------  
_

Sie landeten auf einem großen Feld. Harry menstranste den beiden anderen noch unsichtbar zu bleiben.

„Harry, wo sind wir? Wo ist denn nun der Horkrux?"

„Gleich, Hermine. Ich muss mich auf diesen Horkrux konzentrieren."

„_Du bist sehr nah, bald hast du mich erreicht."_, kam es von rechts.

Harry blickte sich um und als er sah, dass niemand in der Nähe war, zog er sich die Unsichtbarkeitsjacke aus. Kurz darauf erschienen auch Ron und Hermine. Harry nahm den Unsichtbarkeitszauber von den Besen und schickte sie dann zurück zum Grimmauldplatz 12.

„Den Rest des Weges müssen wir zu Fuß gehen."

„Wie weit ist es noch, Harry?", fragte Ron.

„Kann ich nicht exakt sagen, ich denke maximal eine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch in diese Richtung." Er zeigte in die Richtung, aus der er den Horkrux hören konnte.

Nach einer Viertelstunde erreichten sie einen kleinen Wald.

„Hier drin muss es sein. Denkt dran, nur menstransen, wenn ihr mich was fragt, man weiß nie, was Voldemort hier als Wachen aufgestellt hat."

Als Harry den beiden diese Botschaft schickte, dachte er wieder an die Inferi in der Höhle, wo er und Dumbledorre einen Horkrux gesucht hatten.

Sie gingen in den Wald hinein, der sehr dunkel wirkte.

„_Komm her, hier bin ich. Es dauert nicht mehr lange und du hast mich erreicht."_, schallte es nun durch Harrys Kopf.

„Wir sind gleich da, macht eure Zauberstäbe bereit."

Ron und Hermine nickten und holten ihre Zauberstäbe aus ihren Taschen.

Ein paar Meter weiter fühlte Harry ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in seinem Körper.

„Hier ist es. Ich spüre eine starke Magie, die diesen Platz umgibt."

„Ja, ich merke es auch.", kamen gleichzeitig die Antworten von Ron und Hermine zurück.

Harry zog den Zauberdetektor aus seinem Rucksack und hoffte, dass dieser hier helfen könnte, die Sicherheitszauber zu erkennen, die Voldemort benutzt hatte. Harry konnte das Wort Blutzoll erkennen und dachte für sich, dass das wieder typisch Volemort war.

Er schnitt sich mit einem Messer in einen Finger und ließ etwas Blut auf den Boden tropfen. Sofort fing der Boden zu zittern an und es entstand ein Spalt, durch den man in einen Gang unter dem Boden gelangen konnte.

Harry heilte seine Hand und ging mit seinen Freunden hinunter. Sie benutzten alle den Lumos-Zauber, natürlich ohne zu sprechen.

Der Gang führte sie tiefer unter die Erde und Harry konnte den Horkrux immer lauter hören und die Stimmen der anderen beiden nahm er durch die starke Präsenz dieses Horkruxes gar nicht mehr wahr.

„Wir sind ganz nah. Seid vorsichtig."

Sie bogen um eine Ecke und kamen in eine große Halle, in deren Mitte ein Podest stand, auf dem Harry etwas erkannte, das er schon einmal in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte.

„Das ist Helga Hufflepuffs Kelch. Ich hoffe, wir können ihn einfach mitnehmen, ohne dass es große Schwierigkeiten gibt."

Er ging geradewegs auf den Kelch zu und dachte wirklich schon, dass es so einfach wäre, aber als er nur noch einen Meter entfernt war, roch er etwas, dass ihm den Atem anhalten ließ. Er menstranste schnell „Hier ist irgendwo ein Troll, ich kann ihn riechen. Seid bereit ihn anzugreifen, sobald ich den Kelch habe."

„OK!"

Er ging den letzten Meter sehr vorsichtig und begutachtete nun den Kelch. Es war wirklich der Kelch Hufflepuffs, Harry konnte den Dachs erkennen. Er griff den Kelch und mit einem Mal öffnete sich die hintere Wand des Saales und nicht einer, sondern fünf ausgewachsene Bergtrolle betraten den Raum. Hermine und Ron setzten sofort die Zauber, die Trolle im Normalfall aufhielten ein, um die Schar zu stoppen, aber selbst der Hermines Atrosch-Zauber konnte sie nicht stoppen, obwohl dieser sonst jeden Troll im Umkreis von hundert Metern einschläfern müsste, sodass dieser frühestens nach 24 Stunden wieder aufwachte.

Harry erkannte, das die normalen Zauber nichts brachten, so rief er:

„Sectumsempra!"

Sein Spruch zeigte volle Wirkung und verwundete den Troll, der am nächsten war so stark, dass er nicht weiterkämpfen konnte.

Nun riefen auch Ron und Hermine diesen Zauber und innerhalb der nächsten Minute waren alle fünf Trolle kampfunfähig.

„Schnell raus hier, bevor noch mehr kommen."

Sie liefen den Gang zurück und nachdem die erneut einen Blutzoll geleistet hatten, rannten aus dem Wald und disapparierten.

Sie apparierten in des Küche des Grimmauldplatz 12. (Harry hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen Zauber auf das Haus gesprochen, sodass er, Ron und Hermine hinein apparieren konnten, aber niemand anderes diese Möglichkeit hat.)

Sie schauten sich an und fingen an zu lachen.

„Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben den ersten Horkrux!", rief Ron erfreut aus.

„Das verlangt eine Feier!", fügte Hermine glücklich hinzu.

„Richtig. Aber wir sollten erst den Horkrux zerstören und dann erst feiern."

„Du hast natürlich Recht, Harry. Aber lass uns die Freude. Wir haben es geschafft, unser erstes Etappenziel ist erreicht."

„Nein, Hermine, ich für meinen Fall sehe es erst als erreicht an, wenn der Seelenteil Voldemorts in diesem Kelch zerstört ist."

„OK. Bevor du die Stimmung vermiest. Komm Hermine, wir machen das Ding jetzt platt."

„Na gut.", willigte Hermine ein.

Die beiden standen auf und küssten sich vor der Prozedur noch einmal.

Harry stellte den Kelch zwischen Ron und Hermine auf, welche sich nun an den Händen hielten.

„Seid ihr bereit?", fragte Harry. Beide nickten.

„Ich zähl bis drei, dann sagt ihr die Zauberworte. Einverstanden?" Wieder bestätigten sie mit einem Nicken. Ihre Gesichter waren von der Konzentration gezeichnet nicht an jemanden anderes, als ihr gegenüber zu denken.

„1" Sie wirkten nervös, aber dennoch selbstsicher.

„2" Sie nickten sich zu.

„3"

„De Horkrux imme eter!"

Als sie dise Worte sprachen, fing der Horkrux an silbrig zu leuchten, aber Ron und Hermine schafften es, nicht danach zu schauen und nur scih gegenseitig anzusehen.

Harry beobachtete die Szene genau. Er sah, dass langsam Bilder aus dem Horkrux herausflogen. Zu Ron flogen Bilder von Lavender Brown, seiner Exfreundin und von einigen anderen Schülerinnen aus Hogwarts. Ron schaffte es aber den Bildern nicht weiter nachzusehen, wenn sie in sein Blickfeld flogen und wieder hinaus, sondern blickte die ganze Zeit nur Hermines Augen an. Hermine schaffte es such den Bildern Viktor Krums und anderer Jungen, die Harry nicht kannte, wahrscheinlich ihre Muggelfreunde, zu widerstehen. Die Bilder wurden immer aufdringlicher und versuchten die Aufmerksamkeit Rons beziehungsweise Hermines auf sich zu lenken.

Harry schaute seine Uhr und sah, dass bereits zwanzig Minuten vergangen waren, als neue Bilder aufstiegen, Bilder, die alles vermasseln könnten und dann wohlmöglich einen Riesenstreit zwischen Ron und Hermine auslösen würden. Es waren Bilder, die verschiedene Streitereien zwischen den beiden zeigten, dann Bilder, wie sich Hermine mit Viktor Krum küsste und schlussendlich Bilder, die Ron und Lavender beim Küssen zeigten.

Aber keines der Bilder konnte die Konzentration und Liebe der beiden brechen und als die halbe Stunde vorbei war, glühte der Kelch für eine Minute rot auf und summte laut. Danach war es ruhig. Harry konnte nun nur noch die Stimmen der beiden anderen Horkruxe wahrnehmen. Er lächelte Ron und Hermine an, woraufhin die beiden sich umarmten und küssten.

„Oh man, das war sehr anstrengend. Lange hätte ich das nicht mehr durchgehalten, Hermy."

„Ich auch nicht, mein Ronny."

Als die beiden sich immer inniger umarmten, musste Harry an sich und Ginny denken.

Auch wenn er sie erst heute früh gesehen hatte, vermisste sie in diesen Augenblicken, wo Hermine und Ron sich küssten oder umarmten doch sehr.

Er verließ die Küche und ging in sein Zimmer, wo Hedwig in ihrem Käfig saß, worüber sie anscheinend nicht allzu begeistert war.

„Ich weiß, du bist schon viel zu lange in dem Käfig. Willst du für mich einen Brief zu Ginny bringen?"

Nun sah Hedwig glücklicher aus und schuhuhte erfreut.

Harry nahm sich eine Feder und schrieb einen Brief an seine Freundin.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_wir haben heute einen wichtigen Schritt auf dem weg zu unserem Ziel gemacht. Ich werde nachher noch ein wenig mit Ron und Hermine feiern. Ich vermisse dich sehr, vor allem, wenn ich die beiden zusammen sehe. Ich hoffe, dass das bald alles vorbei ist und wir uns wiedersehen können._

_In Liebe,_

_dein Harry._

Während er den Brief an Hedwigs Fuß band, klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür.

„Herein."

Hermine betrat das Zimmer.

„Harry, ist irgendwas los mit dir? Du bist vorhin so schnell aus der Küche verschwunden, obwohl wir den Horkrux doch erfolgreich zerstört haben."

„Es ist nichts. Ich wollte nur Ginny schreiben."

„Achso, dann weiß ich was los war."

„Ach, und was?"

„Komm Harry, du brauchst uns nichts vorzumachen. Wenn es dich stört, wenn wir uns umarmen oder küssen, dann kannst du es ruhig sagen."

„Nein, es stört mich nicht. Wirklich. Es ist nur, dass ..."

„Es dich an Ginny erinnert.", vollendete sie den Satz für ihn.

„Ja. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ihr euch nicht küssen dürft. Ihr sollt nicht darunter leiden, dass ich Ginny vermisse."

Hermine legte ihren Arm um Harry.

„Wir vermissen die anderen auch. Wir stehen zu dir."

„Das stimmt Kumpel. Wir lassen dich nicht im Stich, auch wenn es darum geht, dass du Ginny vermisst.", sagte Ron, der nun auch das Zimmer betrat. Anscheinend hatte er mit Hermine verabredet erst mal auf dem Flur zu warten.

„Wir können, wenn wir mit dir zusammen sitzen auch auf Umarmungen und Küsse verzichten."

„Danke. Aber ihr müsst das wirklich nicht machen."

„Das ist uns auch klar, Harry. Wir würden uns dazu auch nicht zwingen lassen. Wir machen das freiwillig, damit es dir besser geht."

„Danke, ihr beiden seid die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann."

„Kein Problem."

„Wollt ihr auch noch was schreiben?"

Die beiden entschieden sich dafür auch zu schreiben. Hermine auch an Ginny und Ron einen Brief an seine ganze Familie.

Zehn Minuten später flog Hedwig mit den drei Briefen los.

Danach gingen Harry, Hermine und Ron zurück in die Küche und feierten ein wenig die Zerstörung des Horkruxes. Um 22 Uhr gingen sie erschöpft in ihre Betten.


	10. Rache

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, nahm Harry die Stimmen der letzten beiden Horkruxe nicht mehr wahr.

Er war gerade dabei sich umzuziehen, als Hedwig ans Fenster klopfte. Er ließ sie hinein und erkannte, dass drei Briefe an ihrem Bein festgebunden waren. Er nahm ihr die Briefe ab und erkannte, dass es je einer für ihn, Ron und Hermine waren. Die Briefe für ihn und Hermine waren von Ginny, aber die Handschrift auf dem Umschlag des Briefes für Ron erkannte er nicht.

„Danke, Hedwig. Willst du dich etwas ausruhen?"

Hedwig nickte und flog in ihren Käfig.

Harry ging hinunter in die Küche, wo bereits Hermine und Ron aßen. Er gab ihnen die Briefe.

„Oh, von Dad.", sagte Ron und öffnete den Brief, ebenso, wie Hermine und Harry ihre Briefe öffneten.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich vermisse dich auch sehr. Ich freue mich, dass ihr einen Erfolg auf eurer Mission feiern konntet. Ich hoffe, du bringst dich nicht in zu große Gefahren. Ich hab ja solche Angst um dich und verlier vor Sehnsucht nach dir schon fast den Verstand._

_Deine, dich liebende Ginny._

Harry wusste nicht genau, ob er sich jetzt besser oder schlechter fühlen sollte. Er wusste ja, dass Ginny ihn auch vermisste und Angst um ihn hatte, aber sie sollte doch nicht gleich vor Sehnsucht an nichts anderes mehr denken können. Sie sollte doch auch ohne ihn weiterleben, wie sonst auch.

Hermine bemerkte sein Gesicht und fragte, was los sei und er erklärte ihr und Ron die Situation.

„Daran können wir leider nichts ändern. Ich denke du solltest ihr so oft, wie möglich schreiben, damit sie sich möglichst wenig Sorgen macht."

„Du hast Recht, Hermine.", stimmte Harry zu.

„Wollen wir heute gleich den nächsten Horkrux suchen?", fragte Ron, um das Gespräch wieder auf den Grund für das Hier sein zu lenken.

„Ja, je schneller das erledigt ist, desto schneller sehen wir unsere Freunde wieder. Und müssen nicht noch länger in Ungewissheit leben."

„Wo ist denn der nächste Horkrux, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„Wartet, dazu muss ich den Such-Zauber noch einmal benutzen, da er letzte Nacht abgeklungen sein muss, denn ich hör sie nich mehr."

So setzte Harry nach dem Frühstück erneut diesen Zauber ein. Er bemerkte, dass der Horkrux, von dem er glaubt, Parsel zu vernehmen, seinen Standort gewechselt hat, also lag er wohl richtig in der Annahme, dass dieser Nagini ist.

Sie flogen wieder mit den Besen los, diesmal in Richtung Norden. Dieses Mal dauerte der Flug sehr lange.

Zur Mittagszeit legten sie eine Pause ein, um etwas zu essen. Dazu wählten sie einen ruhigen Wald. Nach dem Essen flogen sie weiter.

Etwa eine Stunde später sahen sie auf einem einsamen Feld eine in schwarz gekleidete Person apparieren.

„Harry, siehst du das, ein Todesser. Was will der ausgerechnet hier?", hörte Harry Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung. Wollen wir das überprüfen?"

„Ja, ich glaub das is ne gute Idee. Vielleicht können wir irgendwem das Leben retten.", hörte er nun Ron.

„Gut, dann lasst uns landen."

Sie setzten leise zum Landeanflug an und landeten in einiger Entfernung zum Todesser. Sie waren froh, dass sie Unsichtbarkeitsgürtel beziehungsweise -jacken trugen. Sie versteckten die Besen am Boden, nachdem sie sie wieder sichtbar gemacht hatten.

Der Todesser schien sie kurz gehört zu haben und drehte sich kurz in ihre Richtung. Harry erbleichte. Selbst hinter der Maske des Todessers erkannte er die Hakennase, die er dort sah. Es war Severus Snape. Wut brannte in Harry auf. Hermine und Ron menstransten ihm sofort sich ruhig zu verhalten. Da Snape nichts außergewöhnliches bemerkte, ging er weiter, ohne zu ahnen, dass er von seinem schlimmsten Feind verfolgt wurde.

Harry kochte vor Wut. Hätten Ron und Hermine ihn nicht aufgehalten, hätte er Snape direkt angegriffen. Do folgten die drei ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer, wobei sie alle ihn erwischen wollten. Sie beschlossen ihn einzukreisen und von drei Seiten mit einem Sectumsempra anzugreifen. So gingen Ron und Hermine etwas schneller und als sie rechts und links von Snape waren, gaben sie Harry bescheid, dass er Snape rufen solle, damit er wenigstens weiß, wer hier ist.

Harry schickte eine Botschaft auf dem Weg der Gedankenübertragung zu seinem früheren Lehrer, damit dieser nicht ausmachen konnte, in welcher Richtung Harry stand.

„Hallo, du Arschloch! Jetzt wirst du dafür bezahlen, dass du Dumbledore getötet hast!"

„Potter, wo bist du Feigling?", rief Snape.

„Jetzt!", schickte Harry an Ron und Hermine. Alle drei wandten den Sectumsempra ohne zu sprechen an. Snape hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren. Er war sofort tot.

Sie wussten zwar, dass ihr Mord den an Dumbledore nicht wieder rückgängig machen konnte, aber sie fühlten sich dadurch besser. Außerdem konnte keiner der drei sich sagen, dass er Snape getötet habe, denn niemand wusste, wer von ihnen schlussendlich den Todesstoß gab.

Hermine ging schnell zurück zu den Besen und schickte diese zum Grimmauldplatz 12.

Danach disapparierten die drei mit der Leiche Severus Snapes.

Sie erschienen sofort darauf im Foyer des Zaubereiministeriums. Sofort wurden Auroren gerufen um die Identität Snapes überprüfen zu lassen. Es kamen fünf, unter ihnen waren Tonks und Kingsley, die den drei Freunden kurz anerkennend zunickten. Als die Auroren bestätigten, dass es sich bei der Leiche um die Severus Snapes handelt, kam Rufus Scrimgeour, der Zauberereiminister, um den dreien , das Kopfgeld für Snape zu geben. Sie lehnten es aber ab und wollten, dass es für das St. Mungus gespendet wird. Scrimgeour sah zwar nicht erfreut aus, führte aber den Willen der drei aus und gab die Millionen Galleonen in den Brunnen im Foyer.

Harry ließ sich auf kein Gespräch mit Scrimgeour ein und verschwand mit Hermine und Ron direkt, nachdem sie geschildert hatten, was passiert war.

Am Abend dieses Tages wurden sie förmlich mit Eulen überschüttet. Sie bekamen Glückwunsch- und Dankesbriefe von sehr vielen Leuten, einschließlich aller Ordensmitglieder.

Sie beschlossen erst an einem anderen Tag die Suche nach dem Horkrux fortzusetzen.


	11. Der Geburtstag

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh auf. Er erschrak, als er auf seinen Kalender sah und erkannte, dass es der elfte August, Ginnys Geburtstag war.

Er rannte hinunter in die Küche um schnell etwas zu essen. Er war überrascht, dass Ron und Hermine bereits in der Küche saßen.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Was ist los? Warum bist du so in Eile?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe etwas wichtiges vergessen. Ich muss sofort in die Winkelgasse."

„Was ist denn los?"

„Hermine, lass ihn gehen, ich weiß, was los ist. Harry, dir hätte das auch früher einfallen können."

„Ist mir klar Ron. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht. Tschüß, bis nachher." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Küche.

„Ronny, was ist mit Harry?"

„Er hat anscheinend vergessen ein Geschenk zu Ginnys Geburtstag zu kaufen. Sie wird heute 16 Jahre alt."

„Oh, verdammt. Ich habe auch nix."

„Das ist nicht so schlimm, Hermy. Ich habe ihr etwas geschenkt und gesagt, es sei von uns beiden."

Daraufhin küsste Hermine ihn stürmisch.

Inzwischen apparierte Harry in der Winkelgasse. Er wusste nicht, was er ihr schenken sollte, was annähernd so gut wie der Amorastein, den sie ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, sein sollte. Ihm ging immer wieder die Frage durch den Kopf, warum er nicht einfach Ron gefragt hatte, was Ginny möge.

Er entschied sich in Fred und Georges Laden zu gehen, um sie zu fragen, was Ginny mögen würde.

Im Laden der beiden war die übliche Menge von Leuten. Ansonsten war die Winkelgasse wie ausgestorben.

„Harry, was verschafft uns die Ehre, dass du hier erscheinst?", rief ihm George entgegen, als er Harry erkannte.

„Ich wollte dich und Fred etwas fragen."

„Oh, dann komm mal hinter den Tresen und hinauf in unsere Wohnung."

„OK, aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Es ist dringend."

„Gut."

Fünf Minuten später teilte er den Zwillingen sein Problem mit. Sie schlugen ihm vor Ginny etwas besonderes zu schenken, wobei sie ihn auf eine spezielle Sache, die sie neu erfunden hatten hinwiesen. Fred holte einen kleinen eckigen, roten Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche.

„Das, Harry, ist ein Liebesgucker. Es wäre das ideale Geschenk für unsere Schwester."

„Und was ist das?"

„Es ist unsere neueste Erfindung. Wenn jemand in die kleine Öffnung", bei diesen Worten drehte er den Gegenstand so, dass Harry eine kleine Öffnung erkennen konnte, „sieht, kann er erkennen, was die Person, die er liebt im Augenblick gerade macht. Ich denke, Ginny würde sich sehr freuen, wenn sie weiß, was du immer machst."

„Das ist genial. Funktioniert es wirklich?"

Die Zwillinge schauten beleidigt zu Harry, gaben ihm zum Test aber den Liebesgucker. Harry nahm ihn etwas skeptisch, schaute aber dennoch hinein.

Er sah, wie Ginny in ihrem Zimmer war und Harrys Brief immer wieder durchlas. Er konnte erkennen, dass sie trotz ihres Geburtstages sehr traurig war.

„Wie teuer ist er?"

„Du weißt doch, dass du bei uns nichts bezahlen musst, Harry. Wir wollen nur, dass du niemandem erzählst, wo du den Liebesgucker her hast, denn wir wollen ihn nicht für die Allgemeinheit veröffentlichen, weil wir die Gefahr sehen, dass es Probleme in so mancher Beziehung geben könnte, wenn man den falschen sieht."

„Kein Problem. Nochmals vielen Dank."

„Ist doch wohl logisch, dass wir dir helfen, Schwager.", während Fred diese Worte sagte, zwinkerte in Harrys Richtung.

„Vielleicht sind wir das wirklich bald.", antwortete Harry locker.

Er verabschiedete sich von Fred und George und disapparierte, als er den Laden der beiden verließ.

Er erschien vor dem Fuchsbau und ging zur Tür. Er wollte Ginny sein Geschenk persönlich übergeben und es nicht einfach per Eule schicken.

Er klopfte an die Tür und Ginny öffnete sie. Sie strahlte ihn überglücklich an, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz."

„Oh, Harry. Ich habe so gehofft, dass du heute kommen würdest." Sie warf sich um seinen Hals und weinte vor Freude.

Harry strich ihr sanft durch die Haare und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Er ging mit ihr hinein und wurde nun auch vom Rest der Familie begrüßt. Er erklärte zwar, dass er nicht lange bleiben könne, aber sie schafften es doch, ihn eine Weile im Fuchsbau zu behalten. Bei dieser Gelegenheit gratulierten ihm Molly und Arthur zu seinem gestrigen Erfolg.

Als er Ginny den Liebesgucker gab und ihr erklärte, was es damit auf sich hatte, fiel sie ihm erneut um den Hals und gab ihm einen sehr langen Kuss. Sie verpasste ihm sogar einen dicken Knutschfleck am Hals, worüber alle anwesenden lachten.

Nach dem Mittagessen reiste er wieder zum Grimmauldplatz 12.

„Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Ron.

„Das ist doch wohl logisch. Guck dir seinen Hals an, Schatz, dann weißt du, wo er war.", antwortete Hermine. Bei diesen Worten bekam Harry einen knallroten Kopf. Als Ron den Knutschfleck erkannte, musste er kurz schmunzeln, stellte dann aber keine weiteren Fragen.

Stattdessen fragte Hermine,

„Was hast du Ginny geschenkt?"

Er erklärte kurz, dass er ihr den Liebesgucker geschenkt hatte und was es damit auf sich hatte.

Sie beschlossen die Suche nach den Horkruxen am nächsten Tag fortzusetzen.


	12. Weitersuchen und Angst vor Verlusten

_Oh sorry... mir is grad aufgefallen, dass ich hier schon ne Weile kein Chap on gestellt hab... Ich hoffe, ihr jönnt mir das verzeihen. Wir nähern uns jetzt dem Ende meiner Story und ich hoffe, dass ihr jetzt nicht noch abspringt, bloß weil ich solange brauche..._

Am nächsten Tag brachen die drei Freunde wieder in Richtung Norden auf. Gegen Abend erreichten sie endlich eine Region im schottischen Hochland, wo sie landeten.

Sie gingen in eine Schlucht eines Berges und mussten wieder Blut auf einen Stein tropfen, um eine geheime Höhle zu erreichen.

In dieser Höhle war es sehr kalt und Harry fühlte sich sehr niedergeschlagen. Er menstranste nur das Wort „Dementoren" und alle drei versuchten sich an einen sehr schönen Gedanken zu klammern. Harry wählte einen seiner schönen Momente mit Ginny und war darauf vorbereitet jeden Dementoren, der ihm zu nahe kam, zurückzuschlagen.

Sie gingen um eine Ecke und betraten einen Raum, der zu drei weiteren Gängen führte.

„Wo lang müssen wir, Harry?"

„Ich glaube rechts. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher."

So nahmen sie den rechten Weg und erreihten nach einigen Minuten einen prunkvoll geschmückten Raum.

Auf einer Empore stand dort ein Schmuckkästchen. Harry trat näher an es heran, wobei er auf jedes Zeichen, das einen Dementor ankündigte, achtete.

Er sah sich das Kästchen genau an und erkannte darauf die Initialen R.R. und einen Raben.

„Das ist von Rowena Ravenclaw."

Er begutachtete zur Sicherheit noch das ganze Zimmer und nahm schlussendlich das Schmuckkästchen in die Hand, wobei nichts passierte.

„Seid bloß vorsichtig. Ich traue dem Frieden nicht."

Sie gingen vorsichtig zurück und als sie den Raum verließen, kamen ihnen auch schon fünf Dementoren entgegen. Da die drei aber darauf vorbereitet waren, konnte sie sofort alle den Patronus-Zauber anwenden und die Dementoren in die Flucht schlagen.

Sie gingen weiter und erkannten, dass sich die Gänge verändert hatten. Anscheinend hatte Voldemort diesen Horkrux besonders stark geschützt.

„Können wir hier disapparieren?"

„Nein, Hermine. Ich denke, es gibt Schutzzauber, die das Apparieren und Disapparieren hier unmöglich machen. Wir müssen versuchen einen Ausgang zu finden."

„OK, Harry."

Sie gingen weiter und trafen nach einigen Gängen wieder auf einige Dementoren, die sie wiederum erfolgreich verjagten. Als sie endlich durch viele Umwege den Raum mit den vier Gängen erreichten, hörten sie ein sehr lautes Tiergebrüll aus der Richtung, aus der sie am Anfang gekommen waren. Bei diesem Gebrüll lief Harry auf einmal Angstschweiß über die Stirn.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Rom, als er Harry überblickte.

Harry schaffte es nicht, sich genug für eine Gedankenbotschaft zu konzentrieren, so sagte er nur das Wort „Hornschwanz". Augenblicklich weiteten sich Rons und Hermines Augen in Panik.

Ginny saß in ihrem Zimmer. Sie war gestern 16 Jahre alt geworden und freute sich über das Geschenk, dass sie von Harry bekam. Durch diesen Liebesgucker konnte sie ihn jederzeit beobachten. Sie ließ ihn kaum aus dem Auge an diesem Tag. Er flog lange mit Ron und Hermine Richtung Norden und landete dann in den schottischen Bergen. Als er eine Gletscherspalte betrat, riss der Kontakt ab und sie konnte ich nicht mehr beobachten. So nahm sie sich ihren Amorastein und überwachte seine Gefühle. Sie spürte, dass er sich ein wenig fürchtete, aber dennoch vom drang erfüllt war, ein Ziel zu erreichen. Nach einiger Zeit fühlte er sich schlechte und eine große Menge Glück verließ ihn. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er einigen Dementoren begegnet war. Dasselbe geschah noch mal ein paar Minuten später.

Danach schien er sich befreiter zu fühlen und war entspannter. Aber auf einmal musste er schlagartig eine von einer Höllenpanik gepackt wurden sein. Ginny merkte, dass der Stein die Angst an sie weitergab. Sie hatte Angst um Harry und hoffte ihm würde nichts passieren.

Nach ein paar Minuten verstärkte sich die Angst weiter und sie fiel vor Angst um Harry in Ohnmacht.

Harry, Ron und Hermine machten sich mit Hilfe der Spezialkleidung wieder unsichtbar. Sie gingen den Gang Richtung Eingang zurück. Unterwegs spürte Harry, wie der Amorastein in seiner Tasche vibrierte. Er konnte spüren, dass Ginny in Panik war. Er fragte sich, was mit ihr los sei, konnte aber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn er musste nun erst mal mit Ron und Hermine aus dieser Höhle herauskommen.

Nach ein oder zwei Minuten kamen sie um eine Ecke und erblickten den ausgewachsenen Hornschwanz. Harry erschrak sich so, dass ihm fast das Herz stehen blieb. Er hatte furchtbare Angst um sich und seine Freunde. Als er sich wieder beruhigte, bemerkte er, dass er vom Amorastein nichts mehr wahrnahm, was ihn wieder beunruhigte.

Sie schlichen sich an dem Drachen vorbei und schafften es ohne Lärm zu machen den Ausgang der Höhle zu erreichen.

Als sie wieder draußen waren, erzählte Harry sofort, was er vom Amorastein gespürt hatte und verschwand in Richtung Fuchsbau.

Dort angekommen, nahm er die Unsichtbarkeitsjacke ab und hämmerte mit seiner Faust gegen die Tür. Molly öffnete ihm verwirrt die Tür.

„Harry, mein Lieber, was ist los?"

„Wo ist Ginny? Es geht ihr schlecht. Der Amorastein. Es muss irgendwas mit ihr passiert sein."

Molly erbleichte.

„Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, da kann doch eigentl..."

Harry hörte nicht weiter zu, sondern rannte direkt hoch in das Zimmer seiner Freundin und fand sie am Boden liegend. Sie hielt ihren Amorastein in der einen und den Liebesgucker in der anderen Hand. Harry fühlte nach ihrem Puls und war froh, als er erkannte, dass sie nur bewusstlos war und nichts Schlimmeres mit ihr passiert war.

Er legte sie vorsichtig auf ihr Bett und deckte sie zu.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?", fragte Molly, die nun auch das Zimmer erreicht hatte.

„Sie muss in Ohnmacht gefallen sein. Ich glaube sie hat versucht mich genau zu beobachten und als ich in großer Gefahr war, ist sie vor Angst um mich weggetreten."

Harry blieb an Ginnys Bett sitzen und hielt ihre Hand, bis sie aufwachte.

„Oh, Harry. Geht es dir gut? Ich hatte ja solche Angst um dich."

„Ja, kein Problem. Was ist mit dir. Du warst in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ich habe mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Die beiden umarmten sich und Ginny erzählte davon, wie sie Harry beobachtete und welche Angst sie um ich gehabt hatte, nachdem die Verbindung des Liebesguckers abgebrochen war.

„Ginny, liebes. Ich bitte dich, schau bitte nicht immer auf diese beiden Gegenstände. Ich bin in nächster Zeit sicherlich oft in Gefahr und will nicht, dass du jedes Mal vor Angst in Ohnmacht fällst."

„Ja, aber Harry, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich."

„Ich mir doch auch um dich, Schatz. Aber wenn das immer wieder passiert, wäre es auch sehr schlecht."

Ginny wirkte immer noch verängstigt und Harry entschied sich diese Nacht bei ihr zu schlafen. Er ging kurz in die Küche um mit Hermine und Ron über das Kontaktfeuer zu sprechen und den beiden kurz die Situation zu erklären. Sie erzählten ihm, dass sie bereits den Horkrux zerstört hätten und so konnte Harry die Nacht bei Ginny beruhigt angehen.

Während der Nacht wachte Harry einige Male auf, weil sich Ginny sehr eng an ihn klammerte. Er spürte nun, dass sie wohl wirklich extreme Angst um ihn haben musste. Jedes mal, wenn er dadurch wach wurde, umarmte er sie, um ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu geben.

Am nächsten Morgen wirkte Ginny viel gelassener und wesentlich glücklicher.

Harry reiste glich nach dem Frühstück wieder in sein Haus zurück.

Als er Hermine und Ron im Saal des Hauses traf, begrüßten sie ihn und fragte, wie es Ginny ginge. Nachdem er ihnen alles erzählt hatte, holte Hermine ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte es Harry und Ron.

„In diesem Buch stehen neue Entwicklungen in der Vernichtung schwarzmagischer Gegenstände, die noch nicht bekannt waren, als das Buch, das Minerva die geschenkt hat, gedruckt wurde."

Sie schlug direkt die Seite über Horkruxe auf und deutete auf einen Absatz innerhalb des Artikels.

Ist ein Lebewesen als Horkrux verwendet wurden, so reicht es aus, dieses Lebewesen zu töten, um den Horkrux zu vernichten.

„Hermine, das ist super.", sagten Harry und Ron im Chor. Sie hatten schon eine Weile überlegt, ob der Zauber von Ron und Hermine bei einem Lebewesen nicht unpraktisch sein würde, da es sich ja bewegen konnte. Außerdem stand Nagini in engem Kontakt zu Voldemort.

Harry benutzte wieder den Zauber zum Suchen der Horkruxe Voldemorts und nahm diesmal nur eine Stimme war. Nagini musste irgendwo im Westen sein.

Die drei brachen in diese Richtung auf und landeten nach etwa zwei Stunden auf einer Straße, die Harry merkwürdig bekannt vorkam. Er überlegte, wo er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber es wollte ihm nicht einfallen. So folgte er Naginis Stimme.

Die drei Freunde ginge eine Weile und dann sah Harry es und ihm stockte der Atem. Sie waren vor dem Anwesen der Riddles. Nagini war hier irgendwo und Voldemort war bestimmt auch nicht weit. Auf einmal vernahm Harry einige gezischte Worte, die er im Gegensatz zu Ron und Hermine verstehen konnte.

„Nagini, komm zu mir!" „Ja, mein Herr." 

Harry schickte sofort eine Botschaft an Ron und Hermine.

„Voldemort ruft sie. Er muss in der Nähe sein."

Harry folgte weiterhin den Rufen, die er von Nagini vernahm, da sie auch ein Horkrux war. Er kam auf den Friedhof von Little Hangleton und ihm liefen bei der Erinnerung an Cedric Diggory einige stumme Tränen über das Gesicht.

Auf einmal sah er sie. Voldemort und Nagini waren allein auf dem Friedhof. Nach einer Unterhaltung mit seiner Schlange verließ Voldemort den Friedhof und Harry schaffte es durch gezielte Parselworte aus verschiedenen Richtungen Nagini so zu verwirren, dass sie ihm an das andere Ende des Friedhofs folgte. Dort brachte er sie um. Sofort hörte er keine Stimmen mehr in seinem Kopf.

An diesem Abend feierten die drei Freunde sehr lange.

Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufwachte und die Küche betrat, schaute Hermine ihn schreckensbleich an.

„Was ist passiert?"

Sie gab ihm auf diese frage den aktuellen _Tagespropheten _in die Hand. Auf der Titelseite war ein großes Bild einer brennenden Stadt, über der das dunkle Mal schwebte.

_Sie-wissen-schon-wer dreht jetzt total durch_

Heute Nacht hat der dunkle Magier, den wir nicht mit seinem Namen nennen eine ganze Muggelstadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Die Stadt Thetford in Norfolk glich heute früh einem Schlachtfeld. Es wird vermutet, dass der besagte dunkle Magier über irgendetwas sehr sauer war, nur können wir uns nicht vorstellen, was es genau ist.

Harry war genauso geschockt, wie Hermine.

„Das ist alles unsere Schuld, Harry."

„Nein. Ist es nicht. Nur weil er auf uns sauer ist, muss er noch lange nicht so viele Menschen umbringen."

Hermine fing an zu weinen, auch wenn sie Harry Recht gab, fühlte sie sich doch irgendwie schuldig für diesen Massenmord. Als Ron die Küche betrat, zeigten sie auch ihm den Bericht.

Die drei entschieden sich dafür, so schnell wie möglich gegen Voldemort vorzugehen.

„Harry, prüf lieber mal nach, ob er heute Nacht nicht ein paar neue Horkruxe hergestellt hat.", schlug Hermine vor.

So setzte Harry wieder einmal den Zauber zum Finden der Horkruxe ein, doch diesmal hörte er keine Stimmen.

„Er hat keine neuen Horkruxe hergestellt."

„Wollen wir den Orden um Hilfe im Kampf bitten?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Tom.", sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Ich werde ihm heute eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass ich mich morgen auf dem Friedhof mit ihm duellieren möchte. Er wird dieses Angebot bestimmt nicht abschlagen."

„Aber Harry. Du kannst doch nicht ..."

„Doch kann ich."

Er nahm sich ein Pergament und schrieb los.

_Tom,_

_ich möchte mich morgen endgültig mit dir duellieren. Ich denke du nimmst mein Angebot an. Du kannst Zeit und Ort bestimmen. Jeder von uns darf zwei Sekundanten mitnehmen._

_Harry._

„Aber Harry, wie willst du ihm die Nachricht überbringen lassen?"

„Das ist kein Problem, Hermine. Ich weiß zwar, dass du mich dafür hassen wirst, aber ich weiß jemanden, der diesen Botengang für mich erledigen kann. KREACHER, komm her!"

Sofort erschien der alte Hauself.

„Harry, das kannst du nicht machen."

„Und ob."

„Kreacher, bring diesen Brief zu Lord Voldemort. Ich möchte eine Antwort von ihm erhalten."

Kreacher verbeugte sich und verschwand mit dem Brief. Nach einer halben Stunde tauchte er wieder auf.

„Der dunkle Lord war höchst erfreut über euren Brief, Meister. Hier ist seine Antwort."

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich nehme dein Angebot gerne an und freue mich schon auf meinen Sieg. Das Duell soll um ein Uhr nachmittags auf dem Friedhof Little Hangletons stattfinden. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du weißt, wo das liegt._

_Lord Voldemort._

„Kreacher, helfe wieder den Hauselfen in Hogwarts." Kreacher verbeugte sich und verschwand mit einem merkwürdigen Grinsen in Harrys Richtung.

„Ich denke, ich kann auf euch beide zählen, oder?"

„Natürlich!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass nur zwei Todesser dort sein werden. Passt gut auf sie auf, falls sie irgendwas planen."

„Das werden wir."

„Ich gehe Ginny noch eine Brief schreiben. Einen, der alles aufklärt. Ich werde ihn aber erst morgen Vormittag abschicken, damit sie ihn nicht zu früh erhält. Ich möchte, falls wir es nicht schaffen, dass der Orden Bescheid weiß, dass Tom wieder sterblich ist."

„OK. Wir gehen schlafen, ich denke, wir brauchen morgen viel Energie."

In seinem Zimmer nahm er sich wiederum Pergament und Feder und begann zu schreiben. Er schrieb Ginny alles über die Horkruxe und seinen Plan, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Er schrieb er noch, wie sehr er sie liebte und einige Tränen, bei dem Gedanken, sie möglicherweise nie wieder zu sehen, benetzten den Brief.


	13. Er oder Ich

Der Morgen des 15. Augustes begrüßte Harry mit Sonnenschein. Er fühlte die Wärme aber nur äußerlich, in sein Inneres konnte kein Sonnenstrahl gelangen. Er wusste, dass heute die große Entscheidung kommen musste. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um Voldemort, alle Personen, die er durch ihn verloren hat und um Flüche und Zaubersprüche, die er gegen Voldemort einsetzen konnte.

Nachdem er sich eine Stunde lang den Erinnerungen an seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius und Dumbledore hingegeben hatte, ging er hinunter in die Küche. Dort saßen bereits Ron und Hermine. Sie wirkten sehr unruhig und niedergeschlagen. Keiner konnte ein Wort außer „Hallo" sagen.

Sie aßen ein wenig Frühstück, auch wenn sie fast gar keinen Appetit hatten. In Harrys Kopf wurde ein Satz immer lauter, „Er oder ich, heute wird es entschieden."

Er sah zu seinen Freunden auf. Er wollte versuchen noch einmal unbeschwert mit ihnen zu reden.

„Habt ihr gut geschlafen?" Er war überrascht, dass seine Stimme doch sehr fest klang. Er hatte befürchtet, sie wäre von Angst geprägt. Denn diese verspürte er im Moment. Aber er wollte sich dieser nicht hingeben.

„Oh, gut. Danke. Und du?" Hermine schaffte es nicht eine gewisse Furcht in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Auch gut."

„Was machen wir heute Vormittag? Willst du noch ein paar Flüche lernen oder deine Technik verbessern?"

„Nein. Ich werde versuchen mich ein wenig zu entspannen. Ich brauche alle Energie, die ich aufbringen kann für diesen Kampf."

Ron und Hermine nickten einverstanden.

So verbrachte Harry den Vormittag allein mit Hedwig in seinem Zimmer. Gegen halb eins schickte er sie mit dem Brief zu Ginny und dem Auftrag nicht zurückzukommen. Danach ging er zu Hermine und Ron in die Küche.

„Seid ihr bereit. Beide nickten."

Harry fühlte, wie die Angst aus seinem Körper wich und durch andere Gefühle ersetzt wurde. Er spürte die Bewusstheit, dass heute alles entschieden würde. Außerdem war da der Hass auf Voldemort und zu guter Letzt das Gefühl, das ihm laut Dumbledore zum Sieg helfen sollte, die Liebe. Liebe für seine Freunde, seine Eltern, seinen Paten und vor allem Liebe für Ginny.

Er wirkte nun viel selbstsicherer und auch Hermine und Ron schienen jetzt die Furcht hinter gelassen zu haben.

„Wir apparieren nicht direkt auf den Friedhof. Es könnte eine Falle sein. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir an die Stelle apparieren, wo wir letztens gelandet sind."

„Einverstanden.", kam es von Ron und Hermine.

Kurz darauf disapparierten die drei Freunde.

Ginny wachte an diesem Morgen durch ihren Amorastein auf, der ihr anzeigte, dass Harry Angst empfand. Sie ging schnell zu ihrem Liebesgucker und sah, dass er sicher in seinem Haus war, aber dennoch Angst fühlte.

Sie ging mit gemischten Gefühlen in die Küche zum frühstücken.

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen spürte sie, wie die Angst Harrys einer Entschlossenheit wich, die alles zu überragen schien. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei und wollte schnell noch mal in den Liebesgucker schauen. Als sie in ihr Zimmer hinauf ging, spürte sie ihren Amorastein stark vibrieren, sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, denn dieses Vibrieren bedeutete, dass Harry in einer großen Gefahr schwebte. Als sie ihr Zimmer erreichte und den Liebesgucker nehmen wollte, hörte sie etwas an ihr Fenster klopfen. Es war Hedwig und sie hatte einen Brief von Harry.

Während Ginny den Brief las, fing sie furchtbar an zu weinen. Sie hatte nun Todesangst um Harry, er kämpfte im Augenblick gegen Voldemort.

Sie ging sofort in die Küche und zeigte den Brief ihrer Mutter, danach fiel sie in Ohnmacht.

Harry, Ron und Hermine betraten den alten Friedhof und vor dem Grabe seines Vaters stand er, Lord Voldemort. Hinter ihm standen Bellatrix Lestrange und Fenrir Greyback.

Harry befahl Ron und Hermine hinter ihm zu bleiben.

Es war der Augenblick, auf den er seit Jahren wartete. Er trat dem Grund seiner Leiden gegenüber und würde versuchen ihn zu vernichten.

Harry und Voldemort zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Willkommen zurück, Harry. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn wir dich gleich begraben, wenn du stirbst?", fragte Voldemort hämisch grinsend.

„Wir werden sehen, wer von uns beiden stirbt, Tom."

„Nenn mich nicht so, Bursche. Crucio."

Harry war zu schnell. Er wich dem Fluch aus und griff nun seinerseits an. „Sectumsempra!"

Voldemort wehrte den Fluch ab.

Beiden standen sich gegenüber und blickten hasserfüllt auf ihr Gegenüber.

„Avada Kedavra!", rief Voldemort, doch genauso, wie vor zwei Jahren benutzte Harry im selben Augenblick den Entwaffnungszauber. Zwischen den beiden Zauberstäben bildete sich wie damals die Verbindung aus. Harry sah nun sehr erfreut aus. Sein Plan hatte funktioniert. Als er es wieder geschafft hatte die Kugeln in Voldemorts Zauberstab zu lenken, bildete sich wieder der goldene Käfig aus, den nur er durch das Zurückziehen seines Zauberstabs beenden konnte.

Als die ersten Echos, inzwischen andere, als vor zwei Jahren, aus Voldemorts Zauberstaberschienen, fasste sich Harry in die Umhangtasche und holte Zauberstab seines Vaters hervor. Voldemort sah mit Entsetzen darauf. Weitere Echos erschienen und als zehnte kam seine Mutter und kurz danach der Besitzer des Zauberstabs in Harrys linker Hand, James Potter. Als er die Situation erkannte, glitten er und Lily zu ihrem Sohn, während die anderen Echos um Voldemort kreisten.

„Mein Sohn, ich bin froh, dass du meinen Zauberstab hast. Mach ihn fertig."

Harry fing nun an mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen eigenen zu tippen. Er musste einen sehr alten Zauber verwenden, den nur Männer einsetzen konnten, wenn sie noch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen haben. Er dachte daran, wie er sich im Fuchsbau zurückhalten musste, als ihn das Verlangen nach Ginny fasr übermannt hätte, aber er war froh, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu sehr duech seine Gefühle für Ginny gelenkt wurde und somit nun imstande war alle Opfer Voldemorts zu rächen.

Voldemort starrte entsetzt zu Harry, als er den Zauber erkannte.

„Du kannst diesen Zauber einsetzen. Aber mir wurde mitgeteilt, du hättest eine Freundin und mit ihr bereits zusammen geschlafen."

„Da bist du falsch informiert."

„Zuerst klappen meine Versuche zur Entführung des Weasley Mädchens nicht und jetzt dieser alte Zauber. PROTEGO!"

Voldemorts Zauberstab glühte auf, aber nichts geschah.

„Du solltest wissen, dass du mit diesem Stab nichts machen kannst, solange er mit meinem verbunden ist und nur ich kann die Verbindung beenden."

„Bella, gib mir deinen Zauberstab."

Bevor Bellatrix nur einen Schritt in Richtung des Käfigs gehen konnte, riefen Ron und Hermine „Accio Zauberstab", wobei sie nicht nur den von Bellatrix, sondern auch den von Fenrir bekamen.

„Ihr Idioten, tut irgendwas." Angst schwang in Voldemorts Stimme mit.

„Virginio Harry James Potter Priori Incantatem Tom Vorlost Riddle!", rief Harry.

Sofort leuchteten seine Zauberstäbe golden auf und Voldemort stieß einen Angstschrei aus.

„Nein, ich will nicht wieder dieses halbe Leben führen."

„Keine Angst, das wirst du nicht. Ich habe deine Horkruxe alle zerstört."

Jetzt weiteten sich die roten Augen noch weiter und man konnte pure Furcht erkennen.

Die goldene Verbindung zwischen Harrys und Voldemorts Zauberstab begann rötlich zu schimmern.

„Auf nimmer Wiedersehen, Tom."

Voldemort begann blau zu glühen und stand von einer zur anderen Sekunde in hellen blauen Flammen. Nach etwa einer Minute, war an dem Platz, wo er zuvor stand nur noch ein Häufchen Asche auf dessen Spitze der tote Kopf Voldemorts lag. Der goldene Käfig und die Echos verschwanden, wobei sie alle noch Harry gratulierten. Harry nahm den Kopf Voldemorts, der nach diesem Zauber als einziger Körperteil zurückgeblieben war, weil der Zauber nur den unteren Bereich des Körpers bis zum Hals zerstörte. Harry überprüfte den Kopf und stellte fest, dass er eindeutig tot war. Inzwischen hatten Ron und Hermine Bellatrix und Fenrir gefesselt.

„Es ist vollbracht", sagte Harry überglücklich.

Einen Augenblick später fiel er durch die Erschöpfung, die ihn auf einmal durchflutete, in Ohnmacht.

Molly legte Ginny schnell auf das Sofa in der Stube. Sie benachrichtigte sofort alle Ordensmitglieder.

Fünf Minuten später waren Remus, Tonks, Minerva, Arthur, Alastor, Kingsley, Charlie und andere angekommen. Sie beschlossen sofort nach Little Hangleton zu apparieren und Harry zu helfen. Sie gingen in den Garten und disapparierten.

Sofort erschienen sie auf dem Friedhof. Dort sahen sie Hermine und Ron auf den am Boden liegenden Harry zu eilen, die zwei gefesselten Todesser und einen merkwürdigen Haufen Asche.

Sie eilten auch zu Harry und erkannten, dass er sich sehr überanstrengt haben muss. Remus und Tonks brachten ihn ins St. Mungus.

Die anderen fragten Hermine und Ron, was passiert sei und die beiden erzählten ihnen alles.

Harry wachte zwei Tage später im St. Mungus auf und war erfreut Ginny neben seinem Bett sitzen zu sehen. Sie schien sehr lange dort gesessen zu haben, denn sie war eingeschlafen. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf sein Bett und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

Sie wachte nun auf.

„Harry! Dir geht's gut. Ich hab ja solche Angst gehabt!" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und fing an zu weinen.

„Du kannst dich doch nicht so sehr in Gefahr bringen. Ich wär vor Angst fast gestorben."

„Du brauchst jetzt keine Angst mehr haben, Ginny. Ich habe ihn besiegt. Es ist vorbei."

Durch Ginnys Freudenschrei alarmiert, kam ein Heiler in das Zimmer.

„Ah, Mr. Potter, Sie sind wieder aufgewacht. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ich fühl mich ganz gut. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Zwei Tage."

Er machte nun einige Untersuchungen mit Harry.

„Ich denke, sie können das Krankenhaus heute wieder verlassen."

„Das ist gut."

Am Abend wurde Harry von den Ordensmitgliedern abgeholt, die ihn ein wenig vor der Presse schützten. Als sie den Fuchsbau erreichten, wurde Harry von Ron und Hermine stürmisch begrüßt.

Die Feier danach dauerte bis in die späten Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages.


	14. Epilog

Zwei Tage später wurden Harry, Ron und Hermine in das Zaubereiministerium geladen.

„Als Minister für Zauberei übergebe ich diesen drei mutigen, jungen Menschen den Merlinorden, erster Klasse. Sie haben den dunklen Lord vernichtet und unserer Welt den Frieden wiedergegeben."

Wochenlang wurde nun über die drei in den Zeitungen berichtet und Ron fühlte sich gut dabei, auch mal Ruhm abzubekommen, auch wenn Harry den Großteil verrichtet hatte.

Die drei entschieden sich nun doch, ihr siebtes Schuljahr in Hogwarts anzutreten.

Sie erreichten sehr gute Abschlüsse in ihren UTZ's, wobei Harry in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste der beste war, was in allen anderen Fächern Hermine schaffte.

Danach begannen Harry und Ron die Ausbildung zu Auroren und Hermine bekam eine Stelle im Ministerium, in der Abteilung zur Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe.

Kurz nach ihrem Abschluss heirateten Ron und Hermine und zogen nach London zu Harry, da im alten Black Haus genug Platz war und sie in der Nähe ihres besten Freundes wohnen wollten.

Ein Jahr später beendete Ginny ihre Schulbildung, auch mit sehr guten Noten. Einen Tag nach ihrem letzten Schultag heiratete sie Harry und zog auch in den Grimmauldplatz 12, der inzwischen nichts mehr vom Black Charakter aufwies, sondern sehr einladend wirkte.

Ginny wurde Jägerin bei den Chudley Canons, auch wenn Harry von diesem Beruf nicht allzu begeistert war.

„Du begibst dich beim Quidditch doch nur unnötig in Gefahr, Schatz."

„Ach und was machst du als Auror? Das ist viel gefährlicher!"

Nachdem sie Harry mit diesem Argument abgespeist hatte, konnte er nichts mehr dagegen argumentieren.

Harry und Ginny bekamen vier Kinder, die sie James, Sirius, Lily und Albus nannten.

Ron und Hermine brachten es sogar auf fünf Kinder. Tony, Jack, Laurie, Jessica und Paul Weasley waren zusammen mit den Potter Kindern eine unzertrennliche Chaotentruppe und zusammen richteten sie noch einiges in Hogwarts auf, dass selbst ihre Onkel Fred und George wie Engel aussehen ließ.


End file.
